Getting Closer
by Lady Alice101
Summary: A story of love, hate, betrayal, revenge and everything in between. Follow Poseidon and Athena as they face the trials and tribulations of their unconditional love. (Same story guys, just a different summary).
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. Three updates in one night! This is what happens when I don't have any homeowkr!**

**This is a weird sort of story. I think it is going to be, like, a collection of one-shots, but, the one-shots will all be connected. Like, it is the lead up of the realationship of Athena and Poseidon. Does that make sense? Of course, with me being an obsessed Poseidon/Athena fan, this is what the one-shot will be about! **

"Council dismissed," Zeus commanded. Everyone left the luxuries of the throne room – one at a time.

"Ladies first," Poseidon grumbled unhappily to his bitter rival, Athena, who was the only one in the room with him.

"What changed your attitude today?" she asked bitterly. Poseidon wasn't one to be nice to her; she was going to have to keep her guard up for the rest of the day.

"Just go Athena, before I change my mind!" There was the angry Poseidon she knew. Athena walked briskly out of the marble room, closing the large wooden doors with a clang. She kept one centimeter open, and looked through, wondering why Poseidon wanted to be the last one in the throne room. Usually, he was the last to get there, and the first to leave. Today, he was the first to get there, and the last to leave, and she wanted to know what was going on.

Poseidon rose from his leather seat and winced at the pain that shot through his left arm. The bruises that were laced across his strong forearm fluctuated and turned white, mixing with his tanned skin, before returning to the ugly purplish color.

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day, dreading having to back to his palace with his once beautiful wife. Now, he was going to his palace with his psycho _ex – _wife, who had been hitting him.

Poseidon did not know how she had been strong enough to produce the stains on his skin – he highly suspected that it has something to do with the fact that she had used his _own_ _trident _against him - but he didn't worry about, for it had already been done.

Athena gasped slightly at the sight of the damaged god. She quickly fled from the door once she noticed Poseidon walking (and slightly limping) towards the door.

Poseidon mused on one of his productive thoughts – what could he do, to make sure that he didn't have to go back to his palace?

Suddenly, the right idea popped into his head.

He walked faster towards his destination. Now, only one question remained. What occasion could he use for his cover up story?

* * *

Poseidon carefully set each plate full of delicious food on the made table. It had been a couple of weeks since the Olympians had had Mortal food – it was only needed every couple of weeks for them to survive – and Poseidon had thought that it would be a good idea for him to make it this time.

Zeus was the first to arrive, and he walked in curiously, but with his eyes narrowed.

"What is the meaning of this Brother?" Zeus asked.

"What is the meaning of what?" Poseidon asked innocently, putting a bowl of salad on the table.

Zeus walked around the table, looking at everything carefully. "Why did you do this?"

"It has been a few weeks since we last ate Mortal Food, and I figured, _why not?" _

"Are you OK?" Zeus asked with real concern, walking over to his brother and placing his large hands on Poseidon's shoulders.

Poseidon winced visibly at the pain that shot up and down his arm. Zeus immediately took his hands of Poseidon's shoulders. "I'm absolutely fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure? You are usually the first to leave, and from what I heard from my Daughter, you were the last. You _never_ make our Mortal food. Is there something bothering you?"

They were interrupted by two male voices yelling, "FOOD!"

Poseidon and Zeus snapped their heads towards the two gods.

"Hey guys!" Apollo said, "What's goin' on?"

"Not much," Poseidon shrugged, not flinching at the pain.

"Wow," Hermes marveled. "Who made the food?"

"I did," Poseidon said, walking away to get more food.

"It looks great Uncle P!" Apollo called after him.

Poseidon walked back in, holding two more plates full of food. One held roasted potatoes and sweet potatoes, while the other held a roasted lamb.

"Thank you," Poseidon said.

Soon, everyone filed in too.

They all looked at the food hungrily. There was a large variety of every kind of food, from ham, to sushi, to salad to fruit baskets.

Everyone took their respective seats and filled their glasses with wine, courtesy of Dionysus.

"To the gods!" Poseidon toasted, holding his glass up.

"To the gods!" Everyone agreed, holding their glasses up too. They all clinked together, and everyone took a sip.

The men stuffed themselves with the barbecue and roast, while the women ate the sushi, fruit and salad.

"So, any special reason that you decided to make the Mortal food this time around?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, actually," Poseidon said. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "I have gotten adivorce from Amphitrite."

A few people gasped. "Why?" Zeus asked.

He hesitated. "Personal reasons."

No-one asked him what he meant, and they continued eating.

* * *

After it was finished, they thanked Poseidon and left. He rolled his eyes and started to clean up.

_And they wonder why I don't like making the food, _he thought.

As he came around the table, he bumped into one of the chairs.

"Sorry!" he apologized quickly. Then he saw who was sitting there, glaring at him. "Oh. It's you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Athena asked angrily.

"Nothing. Could you please pass me the plate of lamb?"

She silently passed him the half-full plate of lamb, and he put it on top of his pile. Then, he continued to walk around, picking up the rest of the plates.

He walked back into the kitchen and put them in the sink full of soapy water. He went back to the dining room and gathered the rest of the food and condiments.

As he was washing the dishes up, Athena walked in.

"You forgot this," she said, adding an empty tray to his already large pile.

"Thank you," he sighed as she was walking away.

"Are you OK?" she asked, stopping in tracks, and looking at him.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked, confused.

"I do not know. I'm tired, I guess," he said, wondering where this was going.

"Did you not get much sleep?"

"Not really," he said dismissively. "I am a light sleeper."

"Have you ever tried sleeping pills? I have heard that they work." She stated, intrigued at his odd situation.

"I'm not going to drug myself to sleep, Athena," he said.

"Oh," she said embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Do not worry about it," he finished up and pulled the plug out of the sink.

He dried his hands, and walked outside – brushing past Athena, and not saying another word.

Out of curiosity, she followed.

He limped out to the large area of grass out the back. Then, he flashed himself to Central Park. Sensing where he was going, she followed.

When she got there, she noticed Poseidon was trying to lie down. She quickly walked over and helped him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, once he was lying comfortably. She sat down next to him and looked up at the white, fluffy clouds in the sky.

"I was following you," she admitted quietly.

"Why?" he asked gruffly. She looked back down at him and grabbed his wrist.

"Who has been doing this to you?" she asked, tracing the bruises up and down his arm. He tried to jerk his arm away, but she had a tight hold.

"I do not want to tell you," he said.

"Poseidon, how can I help you if you will not tell me what is wrong," she insisted.

"I-I… Amphitrite. She has been hurting me." He said. "Happy now?"

Athena gasped. "That is why you got a divorce from her?"

He nodded. "I do not want to talk about, please." He requested.

She nodded her head and lay down next to him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked finally.

"Trees. Clouds. Birds."

She crinkled her nose. "_Why?_"

"The trees and clouds make shapes. And when the birds fly, it fascinates me."

"Trees and clouds cannot make shapes," she stated matter of fact-ly.

"They do for me," he replied.

"But clouds are condensation that collects in the sky – well, that is what the Mortals think anyway."

"I know what they. Zeus is probably using them to watch us right now."

As if to prove his point, thunder clapped in the sky, signaling Zeus was not happy with what was going on between the two.

"Probably," she smiled.

Poseidon sighed. "Screw him. I want to have my own time, all to myself."

"Go to your palace," she said.

"I cannot. Amphitrite will be there."

"Oh. Yes." She agreed.

After a couple minutes of silence, Athena spoke. "I know of a good coffee shop down the street."

"That sounds… really good." He said. He got up off the ground with minimal amount of difficulty. "Would, you, ah, like to join me?" he offered, holding out a hand for her.

She smiled, and took it. He hefted her up onto her feet, and she gently took her hand out of his. "I would like that."

With that, they walked down the street to the coffee shop, to have some time to themselves.

_Did you like it? I will probably do another one-shot in this story. It will have to do with this one, but it won't be a direct continuation. _

_Lady Alice._


	2. Sushi

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys. I don't own Harry Potter. Or Percy Jackson for that matter.**_

Athena sat in the same coffee shop she had a month ago with Poseidon. But, this time she was alone. She ordered a coffee and sat down. She picked up her book and leant back into the furry pillows. Today, she was going to be reading a series that the mortals had always been so hung up on.

Harry Potter.

As she finished the second chapter, she felt a godly presence enter the room. She glanced up and her eyes widened. Quickly, she brought the book up in front of her face and leant right back in her chair. But to no avail. He had seen her.

Poseidon smirked at the fragile figure of Athena who was trying her hardest not to be seen.

He walked over to her table and sat on the opposite side. Then, he put his index finger on the top of the book and push it down to reveal her face.

"I see you," he smirked.

She sighed and placed the book on her lap, and Poseidon retracted his hand.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, defeated.

"Probably the fact that you had your head stuck into a book. And," he lowered his voice, "I know if there is a godly presence in the room. Much how you knew I was here."

He smirked at her frustrated expression.

"Well," she snapped, "incase my trying hide was not clear enough, I do not want to talk to you. So, if you may . . . Leave."

"What?" Poseidon joked. "No please?"

"You are _so _annoying," she complained.

"Thanks," he grinned, "I try."

"Good. Now, _go away!" _

"Careful," Poseidon teased. "This mortal place is not built to withstand a goddess's temper."

Athena rubbed her temple with her fingers. "No, it's not. Now, imagine what would happen to this building was evaporated along with a pesky Lord of the Sea, hm?"

"Aw, you're no fun. So, what are you reading?"

"I _was _reading Harry Potter before I was so rudely interrupted."

"Harry Potter?" Poseidon crinkled his nose. "Is that the mortal book series?"

"It was put on display for mortals, yes."

"Then why are you reading it?"

"Because I can," she said stubbornly. "Why are you even here?"

"Well, I came to get a coffee, and being the curious person I am, I walked over to you when I felt another godly presence. There is my story. You like it?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "No. Now leave!"

"But I want a coffee! And this place makes the best."

"Fine! Go up and order one."

Poseidon smiled smugly and got up to get one.

When he came back empty-handed, Athena raised her eyebrow. "No coffee?" she smirked.

"There is none left. Apparently today is 'a big day in the coffee world', and so there was hardly any here to begin with. It's all at some festival," He grumbled unhappily.

"Of course it is," Athena smiled.

Poseidon sat back unhappily, and Athena frowned.

"Well. . ." she said impatiently. "You can go. There is no coffee here."

"No, but I am having a good time annoying you. It is hilarious," he grinned.

"Don't you have matters to attend to or something?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You _are _Zeus's favorite after all. Surely you would have more work than your other siblings as Zeus trusts you more. Personally, I cannot see where he is coming from."

"I do have more work. I just finished it all before I came. And of course _you _cannot see where Father is coming from. I bet half of the things he says are too hard for you to understand."

"Oh no, I understand just fine. It is the part where he says, _I wish I had more children like Athena! She makes me proud! _That is when I think, 'what is he saying'!"

Athena rolled her eyes. "I get the job done," she stated simply, as if that was reason enough.

"Of course you do," Poseidon rolled his eyes, and Athena ignored him.

"If I give you my coffee, will you leave?" Athena exclaimed finally, having had enough of Poseidon staring amusedly at her.

"Maybe," he grinned. "Depends on whether or not I like it."

"Ugh!" she groaned, exasperated. "What can I do to make you leave?"

". . . Giving me your coffee is a good start," he smiled. "And, I would like a walk in Central park. You know, sushi sounds really good right now." **(Pretend gods eat sushi! :) )**

"Which one is it?"

"I'm going to have to go with the sushi. But, on one condition."

"I'll do anything for you to leave."

He smirked. "You have to come too."

"But I don't want to!" she complained. "And when I said I would do anything for you to leave, I didn't mean come with you!"

"Too bad, you're coming."

With that, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out. She managed to leave money on the table and grab her bag on her way out.

"Poseidon, let me go!" she hissed, trying to pry her hand away from his.

"If I do, you'll run away. So, no," he replied.

"Poseidon, I swear, if you don't let me go this instant-"

Poseidon stopped abruptly and spun around. Athena didn't notice, and she ran straight into his chest. He looked down at her and smirked. She was about to say something, when she noticed the proximity in which they were in. Neither said a word.

Athena took a deep breath to try and calm herself, but instead it made her head feel more fuzzy. Poseidon's scent was intoxicating her – and she wasn't happy about it. She tried to find the will to move, but she couldn't.

Her intense gray eyes met his deep green ones. Poseidon – unable to stop himself – leant in, and Athena didn't do anything to stop in. In fact, she found herself wanting it.

She looked away quickly, and the connection was broken, without breathing, she stepped back, lightly taking her hand out of his.

"We should get going if you want sushi. The shop may close," she said quietly. She looked back at him, and Poseidon looked a bit disappointed, but he covered it up with quickly with his excitement for the sushi.

"Yes," Poseidon agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

Once the two were seated in the Japanese restaurant, they started to quietly converse.

"How are things going with Amphitrite?" Athena asked.

Poseidon grimaced, instinctively holding his arm. "She um - . . . well, she didn't appreciate being divorced. She was a bit . . . insane for a while. After she put down her weapons I instructed Delphin to escort her away from my palace. I don't really spend much time down there anymore; I do all my work from Olympus."

Athena nodded sympathetically. "Yes, that does sound bad. How are the bruises healing?"

Poseidon chuckled. "You make me sound like a foolish mortal – abused and deprived."

She raised her perfect eyebrows delicately. He rolled his eyes, but answered anyway. "They are not noticeable as much. What about you? What have you been doing?"

She laughed. "After millennia, you now decide that you want to know what I have been doing."

"You wanted to know about me," he pointed out, "why should I not know about you?"

"Fair point. Well, last week I helped Annabeth find all the supplies she needed to rebuild some of the palaces that were destroyed by Kronos," she said. "I actually drew up another battle plan yesterday for Zeus."

"Impressive," Poseidon smirked sarcastically. "Because we really need _another _battle plan."

"You do not even know what it was for."

"I do not need to know. My guess is that it will not come up, so why would I need to know?"

She snorted. "Your logic is twisted. How can you know that this problem will not come up?"

"Because if it had any chance of coming up, you would have thought of it millennia ago," he said, without thinking about it.

She blushed – something very uncharacteristic of her – and looked away. As she was about to say something else on the matter, a waitress came over.

"May I take your order?" she asked in broken English; she was Japanese after all.

"I will have the Katsudon thank you," Athena said, handing the menu over.

"And I will have the Californian roll," Poseidon said, also giving the menu back. The waitress scribbled down the orders, then walked away, placing the menus down in a basket.

"I am curious," Athena started. "Do you every feel bad about eating fish, when you are the God of the Sea?"

He thought about his answer carefully. "No," he stated simply.

She smiled. "Well alright then."

* * *

After dinner was paid for, the two left without a single fight.

"That was nice," Athena said, while the two walked towards the Empire State Building. "I actually quite enjoyed myself."

Poseidon grinned. "As did I," he replied.

The wind picked up around the two, and Athena shivered as she was lashed by the cold air. Poseidon took his own jacket off and placed it on her shoulders.

"You know," she said as she slipped her arms into the big sleeves, "I could have just made my own jacket appear."

"Ugh!" Poseidon sighed. "Can you not just take it and say thank you?"

She smiled. "Thank you."

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence.

"So, I guess you have to go back to your palace?" Athena said, once they rounded the corner that lead to the Empire State Building.

"I am not sure. Amphitrite has been coming back for the past couple of nights, so I may just go to a mortal hotel, disgusting as that may be."

"Why would you not force her out? It is your palace," Athena pointed out.

"Try as I might, I still love her. Ergo, I cannot bring myself to force her out."

Athena didn't say anything for awhile. "I have an idea," she announced finally.

"What is that, your fifth in the last hour?" Poseidon joked.

She poked his shoulder. "No, my seventh. But that is not the point!"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course it is not."

"If you go to your palace, you can see if she is there. If so, come back to Olympus and I will help you figure something out. If not, then, I guess I will see you tomorrow," she stated calmly.

Poseidon nodded in approval. "That . . . may just work. Goodnight Athena."

"Goodnight Poseidon," she said. He turned his true divine form and went to his palace.

As he walked through the gates and into the palace, he thought about his night out.

"Where have you been?" A sharp voice barked.

Poseidon flinched and turned around. "I was in the mortal world."

Amphitrite snorted. "With some foolish mortal woman, no doubt!"

Poseidon straightened his back and looked her in the eyes. "I was with a woman, yes. But she happened to be Athena, _not _a mortal."

"Why were you with _her?" _

"I do not answer to you anymore. I want you out of here by tomorrow morning. If not, there will be trouble." With that, he flashed to Olympus.

He walked around aimlessly for a while. Finally, he came to a stop at the entrance to the Throne room.

He sighed and opened the doors. He sat down on his throne, and leant back. His head snapped up when he heard a noise coming from the entrance.

"Calm down," a female voice laughed, "I am not going to hurt you, as much as I may want to."

"Ha ha," Poseidon said sarcastically. "And here I thought we had grown out of the 'kill each other' faze."

"Do you want my help or not?" Athena asked, coming out of the shadows.

"I do not know. Should I really stoop so low as to get help from my enemy?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, yes I shall." He decided.

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Come!" She ordered.

"Where are we going?" Poseidon asked once he had caught up.

"To my palace. You may reside there for the night. But that is all, and it shall never happen again. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Poseidon saluted.

They walked through Olympus quietly after that. Once they got to Athena's palace, she led him inside and straight to a couch. She gestured towards it with her hand.

"There," she said. "I will see you in the morning."

With that, she left the room. A couple of minutes later, she came back.

"You'll need these," she said, throwing a blanket and pillow at him, and then leaving again.

He just shrugged and set up a make-shift bed. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

He was in for a long night.

**Like it?**

**Lady Alice **


	3. Rid of the Vow

**I got this idea from bonifaco16, and I'm sorry if me using this offended you. If it does, feel free to tell me and I'll delete this chapter. Thanks!**

**BTW, I am making this description of Athena up. Sorry if you don't like it! Also, I have no idea what would Athena upset. But, I'll try and make an eligible excuse. You'll see what I mean! Athena may seem OOC, so sorry about that too.**

* * *

Athena sat down gently on a chair, located near the edge of Olympus. She looked out over the New York skyline and sighed. She leant forward and rested her elbows on her knees. She put her chin in her hands, and closed her eyes.

The breeze caressed her skin and made it crawl. She shivered slightly, but put it to the back of her mind.

The white blouse she was wearing fluttered around her harmlessly, seeking only to keep her warm. She was grateful that she had on jeans, which kept her a decent temperature.

Her hair was flying freely around her flawless face, curling up ever so slightly. Her fringe got wrapped around her face, framing it.

Keeping her eyes closed, she conjured up a brown hair tie. She gathered her silky hair in one sweep and loosely tied it up.

Again, she rested her head in her hands. As she was about to fall asleep, she smelt the familiar scent of the sea that she had grown to like.

She slowly opened her eyes to see sea green ones. Poseidon slowly started to smile.

"You know," he said softly, "you look much more beautiful with your hair down."

He got up and slowly pulled her hair tie out of her hair. Her layered black hair fell down around her shoulders, and down her back.

"I would have kept it down, but the wind was making it annoying," she said quietly.

He nodded. Instead of giving it back, he threw it up in the air. As it reached its maximum height, it exploded into tiny little elastic pieces.

"Overly dramatic much," she rolled her eyes, and he grinned.

"Now, what has you so down?" he asked warmly.

She narrowed her eyes at his kindness. "I could ask you why you're being so nice," she snapped.

"If you don't enjoy my company, then I will leave," he proposed.

When she didn't say anything, he got up started to leave. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her softly crying.

"Athena?" he whispered, coming up behind her. She quickly wiped the traitor tears away and stood up.

"I have to go," she said boldly. As she brushed past him, he grabbed her hand. He tugged on it and she spun around to face him. She looked down, refusing to meet his imploring gaze.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong," he ordered. She brought her head up and glared at him.

"I do not answer to you!" she snapped at him, though he was unfazed.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "You do not. But after you were so welcoming to me, I would like to repay your kindness, especially after you did not have to let me stay with you."

She looked up at him and only saw worry and kindness on his face. She didn't detect any doubt or anger.

"I am afraid of being alone," she said quietly.

Poseidon was confused. "What?"

"I am afraid of being alone," Athena repeated.

"No, I heard what you said, but I do not understand," he replied, greatly confused.

"What is there to understand?" she snapped at him.

"Well, the fact that you always say that you cannot get anything done unless you are alone is the biggest contributing factor."

She glared at him.

"Have you ever heard of acting Poseidon? Or lying?" she looked straight ahead. "Being the wisdom goddess, I am obviously expected to be wise. And, the wise thing about the world is to be alone. However, that does not mean I like it. So, of course I then became a maiden goddess, like Artemis. But, I quickly found a loophole in that. My children are born the same way I was. I can spend time with mortal men, and yet I do not break my vow." She explained.

"Athena," Poseidon said gently. "No-one is expecting you to be alone. Just because it is the wise thing, it does not necessarily mean it is the best thing."

Athena slowly started to nod. "I think you are right," she said, then glared at him. "But do not get used to it."

Poseidon nodded smugly. "Anything else bothering you?" he asked, caught up in the moment.

"Yes, actually. What do you think I should do?"

He looked at her, aghast. "I did not mean that literally! How am I supposed to know what you should do? The only woman that I _lived_ with turned out to be a selfish bit –" Seeing the look on Athena's face, Poseidon quickly changed his sentence. "I mean person. Yeah, a selfish person. Anyways! My point _is, _I do not know. I guess you could ask Zeus if he could take away your maiden promise. Then you could find someone who is selfless . . . and smart."

Her eyes brightened immediately. "That is a great idea!" she exclaimed. She got up quickly and started to walk away, while Poseidon sat there dumbstruck.

"Wait!" he cried, finally regaining his composure. "I did not _mean _it! It was a suggestion! A lousy one! Athena! Stop!"

His begging was useless. She was already too far away.

"What is going on?" he heard a female voice ask. He whipped around to see the firm face of Artemis.

"Artemis!" he exclaimed! "You have to help me!"

"Why?" she asked harshly.

"Athena wants to get rid of her maiden vow!"

Artemis' eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Who gave her _that _idea?"

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Well . . . it may have come up . . ."

Artemis glared at him. "Why would you say that? Over 5 millennia, Athena has had multiple break downs! She always said that she wanted to be rid of her vow, and each time I was able to convince her otherwise! Do you know how hard it is to change her mind once it is set?" Poseidon shook his head, uncomfortable in the situation. "Very hard! Poseidon, _you _will be the only one to convince her otherwise now. You gave her the idea, so you have to fix this . . . what were you talking about? Just giving her the idea would not be good enough. You may have said something that triggered this."

Poseidon again shifted uncomfortably. "It is not really my position to tell you. She would have to tell you herself."

Artemis nodded, respecting his decision. "Alright. Good luck!"

With that, she walked away, leaving Poseidon to his thoughts. Soon enough, he was running after Athena.

"Athena!" he continuously yelled.

He finally reached the throne room and the doors were closed. He gasped for air, wondering why he was so out of breath. Then he realized it was because he usually flashed everywhere.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he muttered to himself. He pushed the doors open and ran to Athena's side. She was standing there and Zeus had his fingertips lightly placed on her forehead and was saying something in Greek.

'_She wishes to be freed of her Maiden promise,_

_As this is the smart choice from the wisdom goddess,_

_She will be free to hug and to kiss,_

_To be alone, she will not miss,_

_As someone will recive her fondness.'_

**(Sorry, it wasn't that good! :) )**

"No!" Poseidon exclaimed.

Athena closed her eyes and whispered something, and then a golden light surrounded her.

When it subsided, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. Poseidon caught her before she hit the ground.

"It is done," Zeus said gravely. "She is no longer a maiden goddess."

With that he turned around and walked out. Before he left, he turned around and said, "Sit her on her throne. She will regain consciousness."

Then, he disappeared.

Poseidon sighed and lifted her up bridal style. He gently put her in her throne.

He took a couple steps back and waited. Athena's eyes snapped open and she looked around.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Zeus took away your vow. You are, and I quote, 'No longer a maiden goddess'. Unquote."

Athena slowly smiled. "It feels good . . . Now that I am no longer tied to the vow, I feel free."

Poseidon exhaled loudly. "Well, if you're _sure _you feel free, how about we celebrate?"

Athena looked at him curiously. "How?"

He grinned. "A night on the streets. Let us see how many half bloods we spot."

She smiled and stood up. "I would like that."

He extended his elbow, and they linked arms. Then, Poseidon flashed them to the streets of New York.

* * *

**So . . . Athena is no longer a maiden goddess. I really have NO idea how they got rid of the vow, so I just made it up. I like it. :P**

**Sorry if this offended you, but really, if you don't like, don't read the story. Though, I do enjoy flames – I love it how people read my story, and then they actually take time out of their lives to say how they don't like it. xD**

**Review! Xxx**


	4. Drunk

**So this one-shot is sort of a continuation on form the last one. It just skips straight to where they go to dinner (they have to eat, don't they?). :P **

Poseidon leant back in his chair and grinned. He was really starting to like this new free Athena. She was a joy to be around.

Athena laughed, all around just having a good time. She smiled at the memory of all the half-bloods they had stopped.

Some of them had bowed. Some of them had gasped. Most of them look very confused as to why the two were together.

Across the other side of the restaurant, two people sat there, staring at the two.

"You don't think they _like _each other, so you?" The man asked, astounded.

The woman laughed. "You really are a seaweed brain. Of course they do!"

"But that's weird!" he argued. "We're dating and they . . . ugh!"

"Perce, if they like each other, it's OK. I wonder what they're so happy about though."

Percy sighed. "I guess." He glanced over at the two. "They do seem to be abnormally happy. I'm wondering when they'll start fighting a blow the whole street up."

Annabeth snorted. "They're getting _along._"

Percy grinned mischievously. "Want to come with me to see what they're up too?"

"Percy," Annabeth warned. "Do you really want to be incinerated on our anniversary?"

He rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to, I'll just ask dad later. He said he was coming over to celebrate my birthday anyways."

"Fine!"

Percy called a waiter over and told him to hold their table. They were just going to do a little . . . exploring.

Annabeth walked behind Percy, who weaved his way in and out over all the moving people and food.

He stood at the table and grinned.

"Percy!" Poseidon grinned, standing up. "How are you my boy?"

"I'm good thanks."

Athena smiled and stood up too. "Annabeth, how have you been darling?"

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other. Athena seemed a bit too . . . carefree.

"I have been good Mother. How have you been?" she asked suspiciously.

Athena laughed a beautiful sound that travelled around the restaurant.

"I have never been so good in all my existence!"

"Mother, is something wrong? You seem to be acting a bit . . . strange." Annabeth observed.

Athena smiled and sat down, making space for her daughter. She patted the space and Annabeth cautiously sat down. Poseidon and Percy soon followed suit.

"What are you two doing here?" Poseidon asked, and Athena nodded in agreement.

"Well, we _were _here for our anniversary," Percy started.

"Until Percy convinced me to come over and see what you two were doing," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We're celebrating," Poseidon explained.

"What are you celebrating?" Annabeth asked. "And why are you the only two?"

Athena laughed again. "Early this evening, I asked Zeus to rid me of my Maiden vow."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "_What?" _

"I am obviously still a virgin goddess, but I not longer abide by that rule. Hmm, I wonder . . ." Athena started muttering things to herself, none of which the other three caught.

"Is there any other news that you have neglected to tell us?" Percy asked.

"Erm . . . Amphitrite and I got divorced," Poseidon offered.

Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Really? When?"

Poseidon shrugged. "I would say around five to six weeks ago."

Athena snapped out of her daze. "How is that going?" she asked.

Poseidon sighed. "She came back _again _last night, threatening to destroy my palace if she is not let in. I wouldn't underestimate her either."

"Don't you have a different place where you can reside, somewhere she cannot find you?"

Annabeth and Percy glanced at each other. They had no wish to be apart of this conversation.

Poseidon lit up. "I do!"

"Um, we're gonna go now," Percy interrupted. "Sorry for coming over."

They stood up, bowed, and walked away.

They two looked after them.

"Anyways," Athena said, "you should just go. Move all your things. She can have the palace, but you won't be there."

Poseidon nodded. "You're right. I will. Thank you a lot."

"That's Ok." Athena glanced at her watch. "Gods, it's already nine o'clock. It is getting late. We must be heading back to Olympus soon."

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "We're _celebrating. _We don't a have curfew."

"Well . . ." Athena was torn. She didn't know if she should go back, or stay and have fun. She bit her lip. "Alright. But _only _two hours. And I'm _not _drinking."

_Four hours later. _

Poseidon and Athena danced around the dance floor, drunk. They both laughed at themselves, then at each other.

Athena shook her head. "We should be getting back!" she yelled over the music.

Poseidon nodded. "Let's go."

He grabbed her hand and teleported to Olympus, while everyone looked at the place they just were in confusment. (**Is that a word? LOL)**

They re-appeared in the deserted streets of Olympus. Everything was silent. For some reason, Poseidon and Athena found this very funny. They burst out laughing, and some minor gods came out.

"What is that noise?" Nemesis hissed.

"_What is that noise?" _Poseidon mocked drunkenly.

"Shh!" Athena slurred, trying to put her finger to Poseidon's lips.

"Are you two drunk?" Nemesis' voice rose a few octaves. "Athena, I expected better!"

"Doesn't everyone?" But it sounded more like, "Doefent wevrymon?"

Nemesis rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm taking you to Zeus."

She put her hands on both of their backs and guided them towards the Throne room.

They both looked at each other and laughed again.

"We warn't mildken!" _(We aren't children!) _Athena complained.

"Obviously you are," Nemesis said under her breath, and because the two were so out of it, they didn't hear her.

* * *

**(EXTRA PART!) **

"_I'm going out tonight! I'm feelin' alright. Gonna let it all hang out," _Athena started to sing. _"Wanna make some noise; really raise my voice. Yeah, I wanna scream and shout!"_

"_No inhibitions, make no conditions. Get a little outta line. I ain't gonna act politically correct. I only wanna have a good time!" _Poseidon joined in. Nemesis was a little worried about how he knew the words, but it was just too funny.

"_The best thing about being a woman," _Athena continued. "Come on Nemesis, this is where you come in!"

"_Is the prerogative to have a little fun," _Nemesis said. "There, happy?"

Poseidon and Athena looked at each other then sang the next line together.

"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy! Forget I'm a lady!" _

Then, they started singing in turns, as if they rehearsed.

"_Men's shirts! Short skirts," _Athena sang.

"_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild; yeah, doin' it in style," _Poseidon continued.

"_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action! Feel the attraction!"_

"_Color my hair!"_

"_Do what I dare!_

"_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free! Yeah, to feel the way I feel!" _

As Nemesis opened the doors, the two sang the last line.

"_Man!" _Poseidon started.

"_I feel like a woman!" _Athena finished.

The two started to laugh, and even Nemesis cracked it smile – hey, it _was _pretty funny.

**(THE REST IS THE SAME :))**

* * *

"_Daddy!_" Athena squealed. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"_Zeus! Have you been working out_?" **(Just pretend it came out drunkenly – I couldn't be bothered to keep writing it like that xP. When they say things slurred, it will be in italics.)**

Everyone's gaze turned to Poseidon.

"Where have you _been?" _Zeus demanded. "You've been gone for almost seven hours!"

"_We weren't gonna do 'nothin!"_ Poseidon replied.

No-one could understand what was going on, except Dionysus, who grinned at them.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Artemis cried.

"I'll tell you whats wrong," Dionysus smirked. "They're both _drunk!" _

Zeus looked at the two. "Is this true? How many glasses of wine did you have?"

"_Does ten come after three_?" Poseidon asked.

"_Whaaat?"_ Athena laughed. "No_! It comes after five! Ten comes after eleven_!"

"_What was the question again_?" Poseidon asked.

"_Question?_" Athena screeched. "_I didn't know there was going to be a test! I didn't study!_"

"_Me either!"_ Poseidon said. "_I didn't know we gonna come back to a lie detector!_"

"Lie detector?" Zeus asked. "What?"

"_There!"_ Poseidon closed one eye and stuck his tongue out so he could focus. Then he pointed his finger right at Apollo, who rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm the god of truth!" he muttered.

"Dionysus," Zeus sighed. "Can you do anything about this?"

"Sorry Father," Dionysus shook his head. "They're high on mortal alcohol. They'll have to come down in their own time."

"Alright. Three gods will watch them over the night, and stay in here. Does anyone volunteer?"

"_Pick me!_" Athena said excitedly. "_Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!_"

"_What about me?"_ Poseidon pouted.

Athena stuck her tongue out at him. "_No!"_

"I will," Apollo grinned. "This will be fun."

"Oh, me too!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Alright, and one more. Someone responsible preferably." Zeus said.

"I will," Artemis sighed.

"Alright. Watch over them tonight. Hopefully they'll pass out soon and won't be too much of a hassle. We will lock all the doors, so they can't get out." Zeus sighed. "Everyone else, out."

"_I don't want to_!" Poseidon whine, crossing his arms.

"You don't have to," Zeus said. "You need to stay here!"

"_I don't want to do that either!"_

"What do you want?" Zeus asked irritably.

Poseidon thought over it – or tried to. "_Let's play hide and go seek!"_ He squealed like a little boy.

"Apollo, that's where you come in," Zeus said. "Good luck you three."

Then, the rest of the Olympians flashed out.

"_Apollo_!" Athena sang. "_You're in for Hide and seek_!"

Apollo, Athena and Poseidon played Hide and Seek for a few hours. Then Apollo found the two passed out behind the Thrones.

"They're asleep!" he announced, tiredly coming out.

"Finally," Artemis muttered.

"Aww, they're adorable!" Aphrodite squealed.

"They're exhausting!" Apollo whined, before promptly passing out himself.

**I didn't really like how it ended, but I didn't know how to finish it.**

**How did you like them drunk? Funny, right?**


	5. Kiss and Tell

**Thanks for all the reviews, I didn't think this story was gonna be so popular. :) **

Athena groaned and sat up. She looked around her but quickly re-closed her eyes.

Her head was pounding, and she couldn't hear herself think. Opening her eyes again, she tried to take in what was around her. All she could see was white, and nothing was in focus.

"Oh, good," someone said behind her. "You're awake."

Athena slowly turned as she opened her eyes. "Artemis," she said, "what happened?"

"You tell me!" Artemis snapped.

Athena was confused with Artemis's sudden hostility. "What is your problem?" Athena demanded.

"At the moment? You. You are my problem."

"What are you _talking _about?"

"I cannot believe that you rid yourself of your Maiden promise! And it was suggested from Poseidon? And you agreed?"

"_That's _what this is about? Listen here Artemis. That was _my _decision! You and Poseidon and everyone else; no-one had anything to do with this!"

"And so you immediately decide that you should go party with Poseidon and come back _drunk_?"

"Artemis," Athena said desperately, "for the first time in millennia, I feel _free. _I feel happy. Can you not respect that?"

"I can. But, being happy doesn't mean you go off and drink. _That _is where you have lost my respect."

Artemis turned and walked out of the little room that Athena appeared to be in.

"Stupid Artemis. Stupid Poseidon. Stupid vow!" Athena yelled angrily.

She picked up a little vase and threw it against the wall, where it smashed to a million little pieces. She reached for the nearest thing – which happened to be a chair – and picked that up. As she was about to hit it against the wall, two hands stopped her.

Poseidon grabbed Athena's wrists. As a knee-jerk reaction, she dropped the chair, where one of its legs came off.

"What did the chair ever do to you?" Poseidon asked softly as he looked down at the trembling goddess.

She glared up at him angrily.

"Poseidon," she said deathly calm, "if you do not let go of me in 5 seconds, I will personally castrate you."

Poseidon glared at Athena, his warm frontier dissolving. He let go of her wrists and shoved them away.

"What's wrong with _you?" _he snapped.

"I could ask you the same thing," she growled.

"At the moment? You." Poseidon glared at her, as she glowered back.

"Why is everyone saying that?" Athena cried.

"Maybe because you're annoying!" Poseidon suggested.

Athena grabbed for the chair again, but Poseidon was faster. He snatched the chair out of the way and grabbed her wrists again.

"Let me go!"

"All this yelling is giving me a bigger headache," Poseidon muttered under his breath.

"What _happened _last night?" Athena sighed, relaxing her tense muscles. "Artemis said something about . . . getting drunk."

Poseidon dropped her wrists as he observed Athena's calm posture. Poseidon tried to think back to last night, but it was all hazy.

Athena reached for the chair as Poseidon wasn't looking. She grabbed it and was about to throw it at Poseidon, when he snatched the chair out of her hands.

He pushed her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head so she couldn't move.

Athena huffed. "Why can't I hit you once?" she whined.

Poseidon lowered his head so he couldn't see Athena's uncharacteristic pout-y face.

He tried to think back to last night.

He remembered up to when Athena said she didn't want to stay any more than two hours. Everything was fuzzy until he woke up.

He lifted his head and looked Athena in her gray eyes. She gazed back, trying to think about ways to get back at him, but she got lost in his eyes.

His _deep_, _green_ eyes. She had never noticed how beautiful they – No.

She stopped herself right there.

_He is my enemy. The bane of my existence, _she tried to convince herself. As she thought this, another part of her was thinking about what if she kissed him now. With no-one around. Just her and him, his lips on hers.

Just one kiss. It wouldn't hurt, not really.

_But what if he doesn't want that?_

She tried to take a deep breath; wrong move. Her lungs filled with his salty scent.

Poseidon tried to shake his thoughts out of his head, but he found he couldn't.

He had never noticed – well, consciously – how beautiful Athena really was. Her hair was very messily put in a bun, and she had on jeans and a blouse. She had no make-up on, a trait he found very attractive.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in, as did she. Their lips met in the middle and – as cliché as it sounds – sparks flew.

Poseidon dropped her hands. She placed them around his neck, as he put his on her waist.

Lips moving in synch, the two realized what all the fights really were – a way to express their true feelings; feelings that were undiscovered, new . . . and unwanted.

They broke away at the same time. Poseidon stepped back a couple feet and looked away.

"I-I have to go," he stuttered.

Athena's head snapped towards him.

"There is no way in Hades are you leaving until we discuss this." She snapped forcefully.

Poseidon turned and sat on the small bed. "You're right." He let out a big breath a sat back. Athena came and sat on the bed next to him. "You first." He suggested.

"We can't – and won't – be able to ignore this. We have to deal with this as maturely as possible."

"You say it as if this was the worst thing that could possibly happen," Poseidon pointed out.

She looked up at him from under her fringe, and Poseidon groaned.

"Don't _do _that!" he protested.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Do that cute thing with your – " he caught himself before he could say anything else.

"Cute thing?" Athena asked with a gleam in her eye. "You think I'm cute?"

"I think your adorable." He answered casually.

"Adorable as in puppy adorable, or adorable as in beautiful."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes. A big difference."

Poseidon leaned in close; so close Athena thought he was going to kiss her again.

"In that case, I think you are _very _beautiful."

His breath blew across her face.

_Screw it, _she thought.

She placed her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in the both you," Zeus said to Athena and Poseidon, who both shifted uncomfortably in their thrones.

They hadn't told anyone about their make-out session, and they planned to keep it that way.

They were currently in a counsel, where Zeus was reprimanding them.

Zeus sighed. "As punishment, you two will track down _every _Mortal that attended the bar that night, and erase their memories.

"But, Zeus-" They tried to argue, but it was useless.

"My decision is final," Zeus said. "You two start now. Dismissed."

Everyone looked at the two sympathetically, and disappeared, doing Zeus knows what.

Poseidon coughed uneasily. "Well . . . this is awkward."

"Quite." Athena agreed. "We have not conversed, since . . . Well, we have not spoken in some time. I am sure the other deities are beginning to become suspicious of our uncharacteristic silence."

Poseidon blinked. "Wow. There were a lot of big words in that statement."

Athena cracked a smile and translated. "I'm sure the others know something is up because we haven't fought."

"Oh. That makes more sense." Poseidon said sheepishly.

"Of course it does." Athena smiled again and turned, walking down the halls so she could fulfill the punishment.

**Hope you like it – I've been silenced for a long time, but I'm back and FREE! No more school!**

**I've already started writing the next chapter, so look out for it! :) **

**So, it was short - and it took a long time to get it up - but they kissed! That makes it all better, right?**


	6. Defibrillator

**WARNING: Some v****iolence and **_**slight **_**gore. Not really, I just don't have another word for it. **

Poseidon and Athena wound through the busy streets of New York City. For two weeks, Poseidon and Athena had been tracking down mortals that had been at a bar that the two had – astonishingly – become drunk at.

"This is so hard!" Poseidon whined for the millionth time in the duration of their punishment.

"That's the whole _point!" _Athena snapped.

"Touchy!" Poseidon cooed.

Athena growled and glared at him. "There are only a couple of people left, so just - . . . Look. There's another person right there."

Poseidon looked over to where she was pointing and nodded.

"Okay, here's the plan," he instructed. "You go over and erase his memory. _I'll _go and get a bottle of water. Cheerio!"

Before Athena could protest at Poseidon's sly move of escape, the Sea God disappeared in the crowd.

"Ugh!" she growled. "Men!"

She stalked over to the man. "Excuse me, sir?" she asked, her angry demeanor vanishing momentarily.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around grumpily. His attitude changed completely once he took in Athena; high-class blouse, skinny jeans and flat shoes.

"What can I do for a beautiful young lady on this fine day?"

Athena clenched her jaw, but released it so she could talk to the vulgar man. "I just need to question you for a minute. I was wondering if you have been to a bar called _Pink Panther." _**(My imagination is gone . . .)**

The man looked at her questioningly, but answered, albeit hesitantly. "I visited it a couple of weeks ago."

Athena nodded. "Thank you."

She went to press her fingers against his forearm, but instead he grabbed her wrist. He looked over her head and grinned wickedly. To Athena's surprise and utter disinclination the man pressed his lips to hers.

Poseidon, who had been watching the spectacle, frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

Athena? Kissing a mortal on the streets of NYC? Disgraceful. Despicable.

Still . . . would she really do that? No would usually have been his immediate answer. But was it so different to her kissing him? Yes. It was. They had known each other for thousands of years.

Athena desperately tried to push him off her. Once she realized it wasn't going to happen, she shut down.

Arms limp, eye's open, staring and no movement.

. . . Something about the kiss was familiar. A salty tinge. There was only one person who was like that.

Poseidon.

But it was impossible she was kissing him. Poseidon was standing somewhere behind her.

The man finally retreated and Athena glared at him.

"Are you _done_?" she snapped.

"Almost Darlin'. Almost."

"Well, I am!" She brought her arm back and let it snap forward. Her fist connected with his face, breaking his nose.

Blood trickled out his nose as he brought his hand to his face.

"What the hell?" Athena exploded. "You do not just go and kiss women on the street! You sick bastard! If you lay one finger on me, I will make sure you have a horrible life, even after death!"

He chuckled. "I ain't afraid of _you _darlin'."

"It's _I am not," _Athena corrected. "And do _not _call me darlin'."

It occurred to Athena that she should just ease his memory right now and be done with him, but he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into an alley.

"_You . . . _My Father will hear about this! You can feel his wrath!" Athena threatened.

He shoved her against the wall, where she hit her head. She cursed as pain consumed her skull.

"You're Father can feel my Brother's." He spoke coldly.

"Ha!" Athena snorted. "Good luck to him."

He regarded her disdainfully. "I'm sure Kronos will be happy to hear you have decided to bestow him with luck."

Everything clicked into place.

"Oceanus." Athena realized.

Oceanus pulled out a bronze dagger. He pressed his body against Athena's, who was back up against the wall.

He raised the dagger to the tip of her jaw. He slid it down her jaw slowly, opening the skin.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," he said menacingly.

Pain consumed Athena's cheek, but she was determined not to show it.

"Get. _Off. _Me."

Oceanus grinned, putting the dagger away. He stood back from Athena, and she glared at him. As she was about to walk away, Oceanus produced a gun.

"Loaded with a single bullet," he mused.

"It can't kill me," Athena pointed out.

"Have you ever heard of Celestial Gold?" When Athena paled, Oceanus grinned. "Or even Celestial Silver? This bullet – this single bullet – is a combination of the two. _Deadly _to immortals."

He cocked the gun and pressed it to her temple.

"Why are you doing this?" Athena choked out.

"To get revenge on Poseidon. He took away what I cared most about – my kingdom. So, I'm taking away what he cares most about – you."

"I'm not what he cares most about."

"I thought so too." Oceanus agreed. "His wife, Amphitrite? I still cannot believe _my daughter _would marry him. Ugh. Where was I? Oh, yes. No, they got divorced, ruining that plan. His kingdom? No. His son? I was surprised that wasn't it. It's you. _You're _what he cares most about."

The gears in Athena's head were spinning. Her? No, she couldn't be.

"Have a nice time in Hades," he growled.

"Oceanus!"

Oceanus and Athena turned to the sound of the voice.

"Oh, this is just too good!" Oceanus cooed. "You get to watch me kill her! What did you _think _Poseidon? That you could come here and save her? This ain't a fairy tale!"

"_Isn't," _Athena muttered under her breath.

"You can't save her!" Oceanus yelled. Oceanus walked up to Poseidon and grabbed his throat. "You _can't _save her."

He pointed the gun at Athena. She closed her eyes, expecting death.

"I can try," Poseidon growled. Poseidon twisted out of Oceanus's grip and Oceanus pulled the trigger.

But it didn't hit Athena.

Poseidon put his hand over his stomach where Ichor was trickling out.

"No!" Athena yelled.

Oceanus growled. "Hopefully, he'll die." Then, he vanished into thin air.

"Poseidon!"

Poseidon fell to his knees in pain. The bullet had entered but hadn't gone through.

Tears streaking her face, Athena undid his shirt and laid him down.

"Stop moving!" she ordered. He nodded meekly, telling Athena he was still conscious.

_Okay, _she thought. _He's conscious. Is he breathing? _

The steady rise and fall of his chest told her he was.

_Check pulse._

Putting her index and middle finger to his neck, she found his pulse, and breathed in relief.

"Can you move your hands and feet?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" he groaned.

"I need to know if you have any damage to your spinal cord or neck!"

Poseidon wiggled his toes and fingers, feeling pretty stupid. Better not to question her though.

_Stop the blood flow, _she thought desperately.

She ripped up his shirt and balled it up. She pressed it over the wound and Poseidon hissed in pain.

"Okay, I need to get you to Olympus," Athena said. She wiped her tears away, and put her hands back on his stomach.

Then, a golden light surrounded them.

* * *

Ten gods and goddesses looked down at the sight before them.

Poseidon had his hands over his eyes, while Athena tried to keep pressure on his stomach.

"Apollo!" she shouted.

Apollo immediately shrunk down and rushed over.

"What happened?" he demanded. He gingerly took the cloth from his stomach to inspect the wound.

"He was shot," Athena said.

"Who did it?" Apollo asked.

"Oceanus," Athena answered. "He said the bullet was a combination of Celestial Gold and Silver."

Apollo nodded, while everyone else looked shocked.

"_Why?" _Zeus asked, shrinking down aswell.

Athena took a deep breath. "He was defending me. The bullet was meant for _me_."

"He's stable," Apollo said. "But, he won't be for long if I can't treat him properly. I won't be able to move him, so I'll have to do it here."

Athena nodded.

"Okay, I'll need a cloth with warm water and a mild soap. This area needs to be completely sterile, otherwise the wound may become infected. I'll also need a scalpel and a needle and thread."

Everyone looked at Apollo in shock.

"_Move!" _he ordered.

* * *

Athena sat outside the throne doors, waiting for them to open so she could go and thank Poseidon for saving her life.

"Athena!" she heard from inside. "Come in, quick!"

She rushed inside.

"You know how to do CPR, don't you?" Apollo asked quickly.

She nodded.

"Good, because I need help. His heart has stopped beating; I need you to restart it while I get a defibrillator."

**I was gonna wait to post this chapter, but . . . I didn't want to. **

**Now, there is a **_**lot **_**of drama in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**PLEASE NOTE: I am **_**NOT **_**a doctor (LOL) so most of the medical stuff is from the internet. I don't actually know if a victims heart can stop beating if their in this kind of surgery, so don't take any note of it.**

**BUT, in saying that, earlier when Athena was checking over him; that IS real. If someone ever gets shot remember that. I only skipped two steps. One was at the beginning, which was to make sure the two of you are safe. The other was in between checking the spinal cord and stopping the blood. It was to take the clothes off the victim to make sure they aren't hurt any where else.**

**You can see why I didn't put it in :P**


	7. Revived

**So, I'm gonna start putting some song lyrics at the beginning. I thought this one had something relative with what happens later in this chapter (I think I just gave it away). I know most of you probably don't like JB, but, as I said, it has something relative to the chapter. Enjoy ;) **

_Just keep it quiet,  
Keep it on the hush  
(Yeah, yeah)  
And what we do keep it just between us,  
(Yeah, yeah)_

**Kiss and Tell – Justin Bieber**

Athena couldn't believe what was happening.

CPR? She owed it to Poseidon to revive him. As Apollo ran out the door to find the defibrillator, Athena twisted her fingers together. Then she put the palm of her left hand over his heart and pressed down hard, four times.

She tilted his head back, pinching his nose. Then she covered his mouth with hers, giving him two 'rescue breaths'.

After compressing his chest four more times, Apollo flashed in next to her with the defibrillator.

"I need you to remove all metals on his body, while I set this up," Apollo ordered.

Little did the two know, Poseidon's soul was seeping into the ground.

Down. Down. Down.

Poseidon's soul opened its eyes. His soul looked exactly like him; except it was transparent.

He heard a scream and looked to his left to see Persephone – Persephone?

"Aw, man!" he whined. "There is no way I died before I got to have a go at Oceanus!"

"Oh my gods!" Persephone shouted.

Hades rushed in. "Persephone, dear, whats wrong?" he asked.

Persephone raised her hand, pointing at Poseidon.

"Poseidon?" Hades asked incredulously. "You're . . . dead?"

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Looks like it."

On Olympus, Athena hurriedly removed any rings Poseidon had on, his golden necklace and his watch.

"What now?" she asked, trying to keep herself together.

"Okay, I need you to compress his chest four more time, then get out of the way."

Athena nodded and pressed down four more times while Apollo attached the electrode pads to his chest. **(1) **

Athena backed away as Apollo plugged the pads into the small machine.

Apollo stood back as the machine assessed Poseidon's need for a shock.

'_Deliver shock by pressing orange button,' _it said in a robotic tone.

"Clear!" **(2)**

As Apollo pressed the button, a shock ran through Poseidon's body. His back arched up, and came back down.

'_Deliver shock by pressing orange button,' _the machine repeated.

"Clear!"

Again, Poseidon's body arched from the ground.

"Administer CPR," Apollo ordered, flicking off the machine.

Again, Athena compressed four times, two rescue breaths, four compressions. Turn on the machine.

'_Deliver shock by pressing orange button.'_

"Clear!"

As Poseidon was shocked again, the machine started to beep at a steady rate, signalizing Poseidon's heartbeat. **(3)**

"His heart is beating," Apollo stated in relief.

Poseidon's soul slowly started to seep away from Hades.

"What's happening?" Poseidon asked his brother.

"You are being kept alive," Hades answered. "Good luck Brother."

Then, Hades disappeared.

Poseidon's eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was white. Then, faces came into view.

"He's alive," Athena said, wiping tears away.

Apollo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks gods. I thought we lost you there for a minute Poseidon."

Poseidon just groaned.

"Okay, I'm almost finished stitching you up." Apollo said. "Then, I'll give you some nectar and ambrosia, and you should be as good as new in a few minutes."

Poseidon nodded weakly.

As Apollo resumed stitching, he tried to keep Poseidon busy.

"So, what was it like being dead?" he asked, grinning.

Poseidon rolled is eyes. "Well, I went to the Underworld. Persephone nearly had a fit when she saw me."

Apollo let out a big breath. "We were closer to losing you than I thought. So, what did Hades say?"

"He said, and I quote, 'Poseidon? You're . . . dead?'. What a stupid question. Anyways, then he told me I was being kept alive, and good luck, and the next thing I know, I'm here."

"Oh my gods," Athena sighed. "I cannot belive this. This . . . this changes immortal history! I never thought I would see the day where one of the elder gods _died." _

"Okay, I need you to eat this," Apollo handed over a piece of ambrosia.

Poseidon munched on it. Apollo started to drizzle nectar over the stitches, but stopped when Poseidon started to swear.

"Damn it Apollo! That hurt's!"

Apollo chuckled and continued to pour nectar over the wound. Poseidon thrashed around.

"Stop! Ow! I swear on Zeus's name Apollo if you don't fre-"

"Keep him still," he told Athena, ignoring Poseidon cussing him out.

She pinned his wrists to the ground as Apollo finished putting the nectar on.

As he stopped, the cut slowly disappeared. The stitches dissolved and Poseidon sighed.

"Thank gods _that's _over," Apollo sighed. "Okay, I'm going to go put all this stuff away . . . then go and sleep."

"Apollo," Poseidon said, wincing. "Thanks. You saved my life."

Apollo chuckled. "Athena helped too. Rest up. I'll check on you later."

Then, he walked out of the throne room.

Poseidon sat up. "Thanks Athena."

"Don't mention it. You saved my life, I saved yours."

"What did Oceanus _want _with you?" Poseidon asked.

"He said that because you took his kingdom away, he wanted revenge." She lowered her voice, hoping he wouldn't hear what she said next. "He said he would take away what you cared most about."

But he heard. "Oh."

"Was he right?"

"About?" Poseidon asked cautiously.

"Am I what you care most about?"

"I – I just think – I mean – maybe – it's just - . . . yes." He sighed.

Athena smiled and crawled over to him and sat in his lap. She snaked her arms around his neck and said, "You're what I care most about too."

Then, she pressed her lips to his.

To say Poseidon was surprised was as understatement. But, he kissed her back. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer.

He pulled away, with his eyes still closed. Athena leant her forehead on his and sighed.

"_Much _better than kissing Oceanus," she said quietly.

As if to prove her point, she kissed him again.

Poseidon pulled away suddenly, and she opened her eyes, confusion on her face.

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Are you OK? You aren't feeling light-headed, dizzy, sick-"

"What? No," he answered. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh." Athena breathed sigh of relief. "Ask away."

"Athena . . . would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Poseidon, I - . . . I want to say yes. I really do. But, my Father . . . he would disown me, and kill you!"

It was meant to be a serious statement, but Athena found herself giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"Just the absurdity of the statement!" She giggled again. "Disowning _me, _and killing _you."_

"I think we need to get you checked for, like, sleep deprivation or something. You wouldn't normally giggle at something like that." Poseidon chuckled.

"I'm just happy," she said.

"You know, I should record you saying that, then show the rest of the Olympians – they'd never belive me if I just told them." Poseidon joked.

Athena laughed, and then stopped abruptly, putting her serious face on. "You do that, and you can say goodbye to anything that may come from this."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

"Wait, so . . . no? You _won't _be my girlfriend?" Poseidon asked for clarification.

"I never said _no, _I just –" she faltered. "Don't know if it would work out. I don't want to get my heart broken by _you _of all people."

"Whats that supposed to **(4)** mean?"

"Do you know how many times I've said you're a womanizer that breaks innocent women's hearts?"

Poseidon thought over all the different arguments the two had had, and somehow, Athena always ended up saying something along those lines, in every single one.

"Um . . . a lot?" Poseidon guessed.

"A lot," Athena agreed. "Then I would be countering myself, and people would question me and-"

"I get it," Poseidon interrupted, "you don't want to end up with a broken heart. But, think about this. Neither do I. You're just as likely to end it as I am."

"Hm, see, I'm not sure about that last statement. But, I understand. Our reputation would be _ruined _if people found out we were dating." Athena said.

_**If**__ people found out we were dating._

Poseidon grinned. "I just found a loophole."

"Really? _You _found a loophole to avoid all of _that." _

"Yes."

". . . Well what is it?" Athena prompted.

"Oh, right! Why do people have to know? If it ended, no-one would suspect a thing, and our reputations would be intact, as low as that is. Zeus wouldn't kill me, or disown you – thought I doubt he would have anyway – and we would be free. Besides, if everyone knew, we wouldn't get any time to ourselves."

Athena thought over it. "It seems to be a fool-proof plan – sort of. I guess it could work. But, how would we see each other? You're at your palace, I'm drawing up battle plans-"

"You can come to my palace," Poseidon offered. "You're always inside; no-one would suspect you're gone. Besides, we don't _need _anymore battle plans."

"How do you know?" Athena retorted.

Poseidon sighed dramatically. "_Fine, _if it means _that _much to you, I guess we could schedule days when you could come . . . whoa, did I just say that?" Poseidon shook his head. "I'm turning into you."

"Yes." Athena said simply.

"Yes?" Poseidon repeated.

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend."

Poseidon smiled happily and stood up. He picked her up and spun her around (like in all those sappy movies :)).

When he sat her on the ground, he kissed her passionately. After he broke away, he did one thing.

"Yes." He agreed.

**This is like a portable defibrillator. They have these small ones in ambulances, and sometimes people have them in their homes. **

**The instructions I was reading from the internet said to say "Clear." I thought that was funny :P**

**The defibrillation machines don't actually administer a beep (which is the heartbeat). It just makes count of the heartbeat itself, and then says to press the orange button if a shock is needed. Some just register a shock when needed. **

**Would that be 'to' or 'too'? **

**How was it? You like? I thought it was cute with the whole 'sneak out' sort of idea with the palace and everything. I'm so into this story now, I'm updating frequently. **

**I've got writers block for my other story, King Of The Gods. Not sure what to do . . . I've got a page written (pathetic, I know). Anyone have ideas?**


	8. Hotel 41

**Haha, new chapter!**

**A special shout-out to** DragenMoon15171825 **for a very kind review that inspired me to write this next chapter!**

Athena glanced to her square clock for the umpteenth time that evening. Only . . . four hours left. Sigh.

She looked back down to her work and tried to remember the train of thought she had been on not moments earlier.

Oh, yes, that's right.

_If Zeus and Hades start on this side, _she thought, drawing on her page in great detail, _then Poseidon would be able to-_

Poseidon. Again, she glanced at the clock, sighing heavily. In exactly one minute, the amount of time passed since she last checked would be . . . two minutes.

"Ugh!" she threw her pencil on the desk and crossed her arms.

"Whew!" someone behind her whistled. She jumped and spun around, glaring.

"Hermes!" she scolded. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," he said, but he didn't sound very apologetic. "Anyways, I have a letter for you. It's from Poseidon."

Athena's eyes widened. "Which is quite odd," he continued, "Because you two hate each other. Anyways, he gave me three extra dranchmas to get it to you as soon as possible, and an extra _ten _so I wouldn't try anything to see what was inside it. Which, of course, made me want to open it all the more, but I didn't, because Poseidon kept the dranchmas. So, now I have to go back and get them."

He handed the letter over, and before Athena could say anything, Hermes was gone.

"That was odd," she stated. She shook her head and opened the letter.

It smelt as though it had been dipped in the sea, and all that went onto the letter was the scent. She breathed in the sea smell inconspicuously. Then, she opened the letter.

_My dear Athena, _it read. She smiled.

_I am very sorry to cancel, but I must inform you that you will not be able to visit tonight. _

Her face fell and she sighed, but she continued to read.

_Instead, we will have to meet somewhere more secluded. I was thinking . . . The British Museum. I know that you would like to go there, and I thought tonight would be perfect. Depending on what time Hermes delivers this message, I'll be there in half an hour, which should be 5:35pm._

_Poseidon._

The British Museum. Honestly, Athena didn't know how she hadn't visited it. She looked up at the clock again.

5:15pm.

"Five-fifteen!" she exclaimed. She shot up and raced to her room (**would she have a room?**)

She changed from the clothes she was wearing to black skinny jeans **(I love skinny jeans :P) **and a short sleeved white blouse. She grabbed a brush a quickly went through her hair. Then, she got a hair tie and put it up in a pony tail. She grabbed a jaw clip and stuck her hair up in it.

"Well, well," A man said from behind her, "don't you look beautiful."

She turned to see Poseidon grinning at her. She smiled and slipped on her black and white heels.

"Thank you," she replied. ""You look quite dashing yourself."

He was dressed in jeans and a white shirt that clung to his body. Silver dog tags dangles over the shirt.

Athena curiously walked over and picked them up, inspecting them.

"When did you get these?" she asked.

"About three thousand years ago," he answered causally.

"You've had them that long?" she questioned, surprised.

"Yes, I have. You usually just can't see them. Are you ready?"

Athena smiled and looked up. "Isn't it going to be nearly eleven o'clock at night in London?"

"Yes, it is," Poseidon agreed. "That, my dear Athena, I why I have booked us into Hotel 41. Admittedly, the hotel _is _for honeymoon's, but it's a five star hotel, so I got it."

Athena looked very surprised. "Seriously? We're staying in London? For how long?"

"I think I booked us for three days," Poseidon said thoughtfully.

Athena couldn't help herself. She squealed in delight and jumped into his arms. She kissed him but pulled back suddenly and Poseidon pouted, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Won't everyone think it's suspicious that we're gone?" she asked.

Poseidon grinned. "Nope. I convinced Zeus to let all of us have a week off from our duties, just to be alone. Hermes should be briefing everyone about it now. In fact, he'll be here in precisely, five seconds."

Poseidon vanished just as Hermes popped into the room.

"Athena, we see each other again – whoa. You look beautiful." Hermes looked Athena up and down, and she raised her brows.

"I mean – Zeus has asked me to tell everyone that for the next week, the Olympians will have time off."

"So I hear," she replied.

"I know, I was shocked too, but - wait, what do you mean 'so I hear'?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "It means, I know all about it. Thank you for coming though."

Hermes just stared at her.

"You can go now Hermes," she said, looking at him pointedly. He blushed and teleported out while Athena laughed silently.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she heard a low growl emitting from behind her.

"Thanks gods that insufferable god is gone," Poseidon said, lightly kissing her neck. "I may not have been able to stop myself from interfering if he looked at you like that again."

Athena slowly turned her head to face him. She put her hand on his cheek and leant up to his ear.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "You're the only one I see."

Then, she kissed him passionately. She twisted in his arms so she wasn't uncomfortable, not breaking the kiss.

He pulled back reluctantly, he quietly said, "As much as I'm enjoying this, we really need to get to London."

She nodded, still in his embrace. A golden light surrounded them and suddenly, they weren't on Olympus. They untangled themselves from each other and looked around. Well, tried to. Poseidon had conveniently teleported them to a secluded area, where no-one could see them. They stepped out from their hiding place, and nobody found it odd that they were there.

As they looked around, Poseidon grinned.

"We're here," he said.

Athena looked up curiously.

"Hotel 41," he clarified. "This is where we're staying."

"Here?" Athena voice rose. "Wow. The architecture is amazing!"

The floor was tiled black and white, in a chess board fashion. The roof above them arched up in a semi-circle like fashion. The furniture was mostly wood, and a fireplace was in the far right hand corner.

Poseidon took Athena's hand and led her over the check-in counter.

"Hello sir and ma'am, how may I help you?" The receptionist behind the desk the desk asked, flashing the two a warm smile.

"We have a reservation for two under Olympia." Poseidon said back.

As the man typed in the surname, Athena whispered to Poseidon, "Olympia? Really? _That's _the best you can do?"

Poseidon shrugged. "Names weren't important."

"Ah, yes. Sofia and Dylan Olympia?" the man clarified, looking back.

Athena rolled her eyes and Poseidon grinned and nodded.

The man gave them their keys, and as they were walking away, Athena said, "Names don't matter? Sofia means wise, Dylan means Son of the Sea and Olympia means Mountain of the Gods."

"I know that. Why do you think I chose them?"

Athena laughed. "And the same last name? When did we get married?"

This time is was Poseidon's turn to laugh. "Yesterday," he chuckled. "We're here on our honeymoon."

"Oh, so that's our cover story, huh?" Athena teased as she pressed the button for the elevator. "Names meaning our titles and we got married yesterday."

The elevator dinged open and the two stepped in.

"Well, we won't be for long," Poseidon said, as the doors closed. "Because this vacation is over in three days."

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is! **

**I created a forum! Yay! And, its all about POTHENA! Haha, go check it out! Here's the link: **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /m y f o r u m s / L a d y _ A l i c e 10 1 / 2 5 0 0 9 9 2 / **

**Sorry 'bout the space, FF doesn't let there be URL's. :) **


	9. London Eye

_There's a fire starting in my heart _  
_Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark _  
_Finally I can see you crystal clear _  
_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare _  
_See how I'll leave with every piece of you _  
_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_  
**Adele - Rolling in the Deep**

As the two walked into their room, Poseidon flicked the lights on. Poseidon had booked the Conservatory Master Suite, which was supposedly the best room in the hotel. And it was.

The roof was completely made out of glass, so when the two looked up, they could see the twinkling lights in the night sky. The ground was tiled black and white again, with the same chess board design. The King bed's sheets were white, but the doona **(we call duvet doona is Auz. :P Look it up.) **had a black wave on it. There were 6 pillows, four of which were white, and the other two black. At the foot of the bed was a black leather couch. All around the room, photographs were hung up on the walls. The two bedside tables hosted a plant each, and, of course, a bedside lamp. Off the side of the room was a small en-suite, with nothing much in it, just a shower and toilet.

The two walked into a different room, which appeared to be a dining area. There was a table for four, though only two seats were set up. There was a fireplace in the corner, which was giving off a brilliant heat. There was also another couch, long enough for Poseidon to fit on. They continued on their tour, into the acutal bathroom.

In the corner was a spa bath, big enough for three. A toilet and a shower also inhabited the area. That was about it for the bathroom. As they walked back into the dining area, Poseidon said, "I'll take the couch."

Athena looked over at him. "What? That's crazy. I'm smaller; I'll go on the couch."

Poseidon shook his head. "No way. You're the woman, its etiquette for you to go on the bed." He took Athena in his arms and kissed her.

"Or," Athena whispered, breaking away, "you could come in the bed with me."

Poseidon pulled back further and raised an eyebrow. "Well . . . Just because Zeus wouldn't like it, I will."

He stepped back, so they were out of each other's arms, and took her hand. They slowly made their way into the bedroom, where Poseidon sauntered over to the small en-suite.

"Suddenly, I am _very _tired." He slurred.

Athena nodded in agreement, her eyes clothes. "When you're finished can I have your shirt?"

He didn't say anything, just went into the en-suite. He stripped down to just boxers and tiredly walked out. He wordlessly handed his white shirt over to Athena, who followed his example and changed in the en-suite. But, when she came out, she was wearing Poseidon's white shirt, which was about two sizes too big for her. She set her clothes down on the couch at the end of the bed, and walked over to the right side, while Poseidon was on the left. They pulled the duvet and to sheet back, and laid in bed.

They faced towards each other, and intertwined their hands together in front of them.

"Good night," Poseidon whispered, moving forward to lightly kiss Athena's lips. She kissed back, making it deeper.

"Tired," Poseidon muttered against her lips. She nodded, her eyes completely closed, and snuggled closed to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, while her arms were limply placed on his chest, with the two of them on their sides.

In a matter of seconds, the two were asleep.

* * *

The two woke up to a harsh knocking on the door.

"Housekeeping!"

Their eyes snapped open at the sound. During the night, Athena had twisted around so that her back was on Poseidon's chest. Poseidon's arm was casually slung over her waist, and their hands were intertwined and laid on Athena's stomach.

"Uhh . . . coming!" Athena yelled, quickly sitting up and jumping out of the bed. Poseidon flopped over on his back and put his hands on his eyes with his arms in the air.

"What _time _is it?" he groaned. Athena glanced over at the little clock on her bedside.

"Poseidon, get your lazy ass up! It's ten o'clock in the morning," Athena hissed, making a suitcase of her clothes appear. She quickly unzipped it and pulled out the first thing that was in the bag, which was a dress.

She ran into the en-suite, while Poseidon got out of the bed and made his own suitcase appear. He grabbed out another pair of jeans, and a light button-up shirt. Before Athena could come out, he quickly changed into his clothes. His rolled the sleeves up on his shirt so they were three quarters down his arms.

Athena pulled off Poseidon's shirt and threw it on the ground. She pulled the dress over her head. The pattern on it was abstract, with several different colors over it. It had a halter-neck strap and went to about her knees. She vaguely wondered where she had got it, before she realized it was probably Aphrodite messing with her closet while she wasn't there. Sigh.

She did her hair up in a high pony tail and rushed out of the room. She saw Poseidon putting his shoes on as she ran past.

She opened the door for the cleaners, and apologetic expression on her face. "Sorry," she said quickly. "We'll get out of your hair."

She spun on her heels, her dress flailing beautifully behind her. She rushed into the bedroom and pulled out designer sandals. Why was Aphrodite messing with her closet?  
Athena quickly grabbed Poseidon's hand and dragged him out of their suite.  
"Sorry again," Athena flashed a smile at the multiple cleaners, before exiting the suite, Poseidon right on her heels.

* * *

Poseidon took Athena's hand as they walked down the street. As they got to the river, Athena looked up at the London Eye.

"Wow!" she gasped. "The architecture involved in creating that! And, it's right over the river. Can we go on it? Please?"

Athena pouted and Poseidon looked away, so he wouldn't give in to the beautiful puppy-dog look.

"Uhh . . ." he gulped. "I think it's too high in Zeus domain for me."

"But, he doesn't know we're here!" She contradicted.

Poseidon sighed dramatically. "Fine!"

Athena squealed and kissed him quickly.

"Let's go!" she said happily, dragging him towards the giant Ferris wheel.

As the two got in the queue Athena curiously looked over the London Eye. As the wheel turned, each carriage spun with it.

As their turn came up, Athena couldn't contain her excitement.

"Oh, my gosh, Dylan!" Athena squealed, using their cover up. "This is amazing. I cannot believe we are in London. Do you think we should just look around the city today, and go to the Museum tomorrow?"

"If you would like," he answered, looking at her curiously.

"We only have three days here! How are we supposed to do everything we can?"

"We don't have to do everything," Poseidon answered.

"Of course we do! What if we can never come again?"

"Um . . . I'm pretty sure you'll get another chance to come here."

"Oh . . . right." Athena blushed at her stupidity. "But . . . we may never get time like this again."

"True," Poseidon answered.

The two attendants looked at the two happily.

As Poseidon and Athena bought their tickets, the two attendants started to talk to each other.

"Look at them, Amanda," one of them said to the other.

"I am looking, Hannah," Amanda rolled her eyes.

"They're so cute," Hannah gushed.

Athena and Poseidon listened in on the two girls conversation closely, their previous conversation ceased.

"They are," Amanda answered.

"Those two are going to be together for a very long time."

With that, Athena and Poseidon were ushered in the cart.

"This dress is really comfortable," Athena said casually, standing near the window to look out over London.

"It looks beautiful," Poseidon said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her.

"Thank you," she said, turning her head to kiss his cheek. Then she turned back to look out the window. "I think I need to go shopping while we're here though."

"Why?"

"Aphrodite is messing with my closet while I'm away. This isn't my dress, though it appeared in my bag. She's probably thrown out all my clothes, and put in a completely new wardrobe, curse her."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think you look very . . . sexy." Poseidon whispered in her ear.

Athena turned and said softly, "That's what you think."

Poseidon drew closer to her to kiss her soft lips, when someone cleared their throat behind them. They both jumped apart and spun to see a middle-aged woman glaring at them.

"Would you mind reserving this intimacy for the bedroom?" She snapped.

Poseidon jumped at the harsh tone and Athena's eyebrows rose.

"_Excuse me?" _Athena said incredulously. "Do you _know _who I _am?"_

"Uh, no she doesn't," Poseidon said nervously.

"Do you know who _I _am_?" _the women imitated. She had a high nasally voice that was already getting on Athena's nerves. She was short – by normal standards – only about 5 foot, though she had on heeled boots, adding a few centimeters. She also wore jeans and hot pink shirt. She had a child with her, who looked about five.

"Should I?" Athena snapped back.

"I am the daughter of a Prince!" **(Lawlz, I just made that up. Don't go quoting it). **"Princess Medora."

"Really?" Athena faked an impressed attitude. "_I_ am the daughter of a –"

"Sorry about her," Poseidon interrupted before Athena could say anything else. "We just got married two days ago and we're on our honeymoon. We've come from New York, and we are quite jet-lagged. I apologize for out behavior and we will stop."

"_Stop?" _Medora screeched. "My eyes have already been befouled! I will not put up with this!"

"We apologized," Poseidon said through gritted teeth. "What more do you want?"

"What do I want?" she hissed, her forked tongue flickered out of her mouth, surrounded by pointed teeth. Wait, what? "I want my boyfriend and my beautiful body back."

Realization dawned on Poseidon and Athena's faces, and at the same time they hissed, "Medusa."

As soon as the word escaped their lips, Medusa's image changed. Her hair turned to snakes, and her clothes melted off her, revealing the scaled skin underneath. Her fangs became more prominent, and her fingers changed to gnarled claws.

Around them, the rest of the passengers changed as well – but not into gorgons. They changed to _empousa. _They wore brazen slippers and their hair was in flames, creating a tangle that made Poseidon and Athena's eyes hurt. One leg was celestial bronze, the other a leg of a donkey.

"Are you _serious?" _Poseidon groaned. "I don't have my Trident. It's back at my palace."

"Why don't you flash it to you?"

"I don't have its Resolution with me! I didn't think I would need it!"

"_Why _would you _not _have your Trident's Resolution with you?"

A Resolution was the soul or spirit so to speak. It allowed a god or goddess to bring an inanimate object to them without trouble. Because Poseidon didn't have the Trident's Resolution, it would be very difficult for him to locate and bring his Trident to him.

He was weaponless.

"I don't have it with me because I was expecting a carefree, non-dangerous three days with my girlfriend!"

Athena turned stare at him. "Seriously? That's what you were expecting? Well, lucky for us, I _always _have Aegis and my swords Resolution with me."

In a second, Aegis was on Athena's arm and a sword in her other hand. She tossed it over to him expertly. It flipped in the air once, so the hilt landed in Poseidon's hand. Instead of a sword, Athena produced a dagger.

"Girlfriend, you say?" Medusa snarled, looking at the exchange between the two. "Well, a lot has changed since Athens, hm?"

Around them, the _empousa _circled them. They went back to back, knowing that this was the safest way.

"You know," Athena realized, "this is the first time you and I are fighting, not with each other, but with someone else."

"Very true," Poseidon grinned. "I've fought with you so much; I would guess I know your fighting style. It's time to find out."

With that, he swung the sword out, disintegrating a line of _empousa. _

Medusa watched from the sidelines as the two Olympians fought until there was only two _empousa _left.

She started to sarcastically clap, a loud sound that echoed throughout the carriage. One _empousa _went to slash across Athena's chest as she was distracted, but at the last second, Athena ducked. She came back up and performed a roundhouse kick. She hit the _empousa _in the stomach, and it flew back to the window. Athena threw her dagger with precision and it hit the _empousa _in the chest. It disintegrated and Athena's dagger flew back to her hand.

"Deal with Medusa," she whispered to Poseidon, and took over fighting with the last she-demon.

Medusa casually sauntered up to Poseidon. She had no sunglasses on, and her eyes were a glassy blue. Luckily for Poseidon, Medusa did not affect the Olympians.

She licked her lips hungrily.

They both turned when they heard a clang. Athena's shield lay on the ground and the _empousa _picked it up. What it did next surprised all three of them.

It took a bite out of Aegis.

"_You_!" Athena snarled angrily. "You just _bit _my shield!"

Athena threw her dagger again, but this demon dodged it. Athena's dagger flew back to her hand, but it was too late. The _empousa _pounced and grabbed her neck, lifting her up into the air about 3 feet. Her legs dangled as she put both her hands on the demon's, an instinctive reaction to being choked. As an immortal, she didn't have to breathe, but after several minutes, a burning sensation produces in the chest, making it extremely uncomfortable for said immortal. If an immortal waited to long for the breath to continue to flow normally, it could make them pass out, but when they awoke no serious damage would be done.

Poseidon went to make for her, but Medusa put a sword to his throat. "Ah, ah, ah. You aren't going anywhere."

Then, she put her lips on his. Athena's struggling intensified against the she-demon's vice-like grip. Poseidon stood motionless, in shock.

By this time, the carriage was at the top. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel stopped. Someone else was getting on.

Silently, Athena got a good grip on her dagger and drove it through the demon's stomach, disintegrating it. She dropped to the ground; knee's bent to absorb the impact. She landed on the front of her feet, crouched down, with one hand holding her dagger and the other with her fingers on the ground, balancing her.

Quietly, she crept up on Medusa.

Poseidon pushed Medusa off him, finally regaining his senses.

"We're over Medusa. We have been since Greece. _Move on." _Poseidon said.

"Nothing is over until I say it is," Medusa snarled.

Medusa turned to advance on Athena, but Athena was ready. She stood before Medusa, a look of pure menace on her face.

Medusa hissed as Athena stamped her foot. Medusa instinctually bent over to grab at her foot, but stiffened. Athena's dagger protruded through Medusa's back, but only the tip.

"He _is _mine," Athena said simply in Medusa's ear. Then, she turned to dagger gruesomely to the side, and pulled it out. Slowly, Medusa started to turn to dust.

That's when Athena collapsed.

**Dun dun dun! I was gonna have more, but then I thought of that ending . . . anyways, I've already done more than I usually do. **

**Hope you like this chappie!**


	10. Swimming

**DC: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! . . . Except the plot. **

**Check out my Pothena forum! **

**H t t p : / / f o r u m . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / t o p i c / 9 5 3 3 4 / 4 6 5 5 8 8 4 8 / 1 / # 5 0 9 5 1 1 1 4 **

Athena woke up to the sound of the bath running. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was back at the room at Hotel 41.

"Hey, 'Thee, you okay?" Poseidon said, coming around the corner, having heard her sit up.

She put her hand on her head lightly, before saying, "Fine. What happened?"

"Well, we went on the London Eye, Medusa turned out to be there, along with a whole bunch of _empousa. _One of them got you in a choke hold, which you somehow got out of, and then you killed Medusa. After that, you passed out, so I flashed us back here." Poseidon explained.

_"_You!"_Athena __snarled __angrily.__"You __just _bit _my __shield!"_

Athena's eye's widened.

_"We're __over __Medusa. __We __have __been __since __Greece. _Move on."_Poseidon __said._

_"He_ is _mine,"__Athena __said __simply __in __Medusa's __ear._

The words echoed around her head, and soon the gaps were filled in.

"_He _is _mine.__" _

"_He _is _mine.__"_

"_He _is _mine.__"_

"_He _is _mine.__" _

Athena slumped as the scene replayed again and again.

"Hey, 'Thee, what's wrong?"

Athena shook her head and her eyes focused on Poseidon waving his hand in front of her face, sitting on the bed in front of her, looking very worried.

"Nothing," she murmured. "Just . . . going over it. I'm sure you're wondering why I passed out like I did."

"Well, I would appreciate it if you explained," he said patiently.

"It's simple really," she said. "Well, we're immortal, so loss of oxygen doesn't kill us, but it becomes extremely uncomfortable, and if the breath is held too long, it causes us to pass out."

"But . . ." Poseidon said, confused. "What about when we hold our breath? We could hold our breath forever and that wouldn't happen? And what about when I'm underwater?"

"It is only like that when someone forces us to make us hold our breaths. If you do it on your own accord, it's different. The same with the water."

"So," Poseidon clarified, "when we're forcedly suffocated, we pass out, but any other time we don't breath, we're fine? That's stupid."

"I didn't make the rules," Athena smiled. "I just know them."

A silence descended over them, that neither was uncomfortable with. "Well," Poseidon said at last. "I'm just glad you're okay. I wasn't sure after Oceanus . . ."

"I'm fine." She smiled slightly.

Poseidon took her hand and squeezed it affectionately. He leaned in slowly and tenderly kissed her lips.

She took her hand out his hand and put it behind his head, deepening the kiss. When they finally broke away, Poseidon leant his forehead on hers and said softly, "You know, because you are – or _were_– a maiden goddess, I can honestly say I didn't think you would be such a great kisser. But, _gods.__"_

He moved foreword and kissed her again. "I take that as insult," she murmured against his lips.

He smiled slightly in the kiss before standing up. "Don't."

"Where are we going?" Athena asked curiously.

"While you were . . . asleep, I went for a bit of a tour. They have an amazing pool here. Would you like to go swimming?" he asked eagerly.

She hesitated, but said, "Sure."

Poseidon resisted the urge to jump up and down. He leant down again and fervently kissed her lips again.

He stood up straight and took her hand and tugged it. "Get changed, beautiful."

He turned towards the en suite to get dressed himself.

Athena smiled slightly, before turning to her suitcase and opening it up. She dug through all of her clothes, making faces at each piece. The closer to the bottom she got, the more revealing they were, and she was upset by it.

Finally, she came across some swimmers and held them up, but immediately threw them down.

Bikini. Not her style.

She continued to look around and finally decided on something still slightly scandalous but the least revealing.

She sighed as she got, cursing Aphrodite as she did so.

"Stupid, dense, dumb, unintelligent, mindless love goddess," she grumbled.

She walked towards the other bathroom to get changed.

She slipped off her dress and changed into the black number. It was like a _very_short cocktail dress, flaunting her curves nicely. The fabric bunched around the shoulders and went up like a halter neck. Over her chest, it twisted in the middle, making it look intricate. The design made the swimmers go down to her hips.

She opened the door and walked over to her bag, which was sitting delicately on the small table in the kitchen. She rummaged around in it for a few seconds, before producing her sunglasses. She put them on the top of her head. The large frame suited her, and the gold triangles on each side complimented the design nicely.

Finally, she grabbed a small device she _never _thought she would need, but Apollo and Aphrodite had insisted she needed – an iPod.

After all, it wasn't like she was actually going in the _water. _She grabbed one of her books she had also packed – Romeo and Juliet.

She had tried to read it once (under instruction of Aphrodite – shocking, I know) and given up half way through, completely sick of the 'lovey dovey' air the characters held. Now, she thought she should give it another go.

She walked over to a cupboard as Poseidon emerged from the bathroom. She threw a bathrobe at him and put the other on herself. She put her hands under her hair and lifted it out of the robe.

Poseidon put the robe around him, but didn't tie it up, unlike Athena.

Poseidon silently walked to the door, and beckoned Athena to follow. They walked to the elevator – Poseidon insisted on the full experience when Athena objected – and went up to the top level.

Once the doors dinged open, Poseidon couldn't contain himself further. He jumped up and grabbed Athena's free hand. He ran towards the gate and Athena laughed freely.

Poseidon opened the gate and stepped back, letting Athena see the vista. Involuntarily, she gaped.

They walked through a wooden hallway, and out under marble roofing, with big, solid white columns holding it up. The columns extended down in to the clear blue water. Around the edges, the wooden floor was decorated with lounge chairs, which looked very comfortable. Athena's eyes drifted to the infinity pool. The water flowed softly of the edge, and gathered a few feet underneath, where a large Jacuzzi sat. Athena drifted over the one of the lounge chairs and put her iPod and book down, then put her glasses on her face. Poseidon came over and slipped off his robe and the gracefully dove into the water, having a minimum affect on the calm water.

"Come on!" he urged Athena, who shook her head, before taking off her own robe.

Poseidon stared as she sat on the chair and cross one leg over the other. She picked up the iPod and flicked over to a reasonable song, before picking up her book and starting to read.

"Boring!" Poseidon snorted, but Athena ignored him.

He swam around for bit, before looking over at Athena, who was halfway through the book and completely absorbed.

"At _least _come over at sit at the water's edge," Poseidon begged.

Athena groaned and snapped her book shut, realizing he wasn't going to give up. She put her things down and walked to the waters edge. She sat on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water.

"No more," she refused and Poseidon walked through the water over to her. He lent in between her legs and whispered in her ear, "Why not?"

He gently kissed under her ear and she shivered involuntarily. He trailed kisses over her neck and she put her arms around his shoulders.

He moved back slightly, before putting his lips on hers, kissing her passionately.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he pushed back from the side of the pool walking backwards into the middle. Then, he pulled them both underwater.

Athena immediately opened her eyes and pulled her away. She pushed off him and stood up, her head and torso above the water.

Poseidon followed, laughing. Athena pulled her ruined glasses from her face and inspected them.

"Your buying me a new pair," she decided, throwing them at him. "I like those. I want them exactly the same."

He laughed again, before pulling her in for another kiss. She sighed in the kiss, before pulling them underwater.

* * *

Athena sat in the warm bath and closed her eyes. The bath was filled with bubbles and candles and rose petals decorated the dimly lit bathroom. She sighed and relaxed further.

A knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts and she was suddenly glad she had kept her swimmers on, hoping to first drench them before cleaning them properly.

"Come in," she called softly.

Poseidon opened the door, revealing him in just his board shorts, a towel casually swung around his neck.

"Hey," he said, closing the door.

"Hey," she replied, deciding they were speaking very 'human'.

"I think- I think we need to talk," he said softly.

She raised an eyebrow and sat up straighter. "Yes?" she asked cautiously.

"No, nothing like that," he assured, seeing her cautious expression. "I mean . . . I was just wondering . . . what are we going to do when we get back?"

Athena understood. "Why don't you get in and we'll discuss this further."

He took the towel from around his neck and hesitantly stepped in the warm water, instantly relaxing as the water swept up his body.

"Oh, this is nice," he said, laying back.

Athena nodded in reply. "Alright," she said. "Let's talk."

He sighed and moved his hands around under the water, making the bubbles swirl around.

"I don't know how many gods are away this week," he started, "but if someone starts wondering . . . I really like you, 'Thee. I just don't want this secrecy thing to come in the way of our relationship."

"Poseidon," Athena said seriously. "I really like you, too. And I don't want that either. But I fear that if we make our relationship public, we will not have an privacy . . . I guess I am okay with that, but you know as well as I do, that if Zeus finds out . . ."

Poseidon nodded in agreement. "So . . . where do we go from here?"

"Well," Athena said, moving to sit next to him. "I think we should do what we want . . . and see what the Fates have planned for us."

Poseidon grinned. "Well, I am fine with _that. _And you know what I want now?"

She smiled slightly and leaned, so their lips were a millimeter away from each other.

"What?" she whispered, her lips lightly touching his.

"I want to show you this restaurant I found while you were . . . asleep." He grinned, before standing up.

Athena huffed and pulled back. He bent down and pecked her lips.

"Later," he promised, before – magically – drying himself and walking out of the door. He turned slightly and grinned at her, before disappearing down the hall.

Athena huffed again before laying back against the bath and groaning in frustration – to which Poseidon replied with a laugh from where he was.

**Well . . . took me long enough to get this chapter out. Hope you like it. :) Next chapter will be them going to this restaurant . . . it's pretty fancy! Until next time . . . Read, review and read again! **


	11. Home

**OK, the reason this took so very, very, very long, was because I had the chapter started (about one paragraph) but then I couldn't think of how to go on with it. Every time I tried to write more, I got bored very quickly and gave up. I have now, finally, decided to just scratch that chapter and start it again. So, here I go. :) **

**Oh, and to clear up confusion, the rings are because they're supposed to be married, as Mortals see it, remember? Haha. :)**

**This isn't proof read, so sorry for mistakes!**

* * *

Athena and Poseidon laughed as they got into the elevator.

"Did you see her face?" Athena gasped.

Poseidon choked through the laughter, "When you said - . . ." Another round of laughter escaped the two and conversation ceased.

_Athena and Poseidon sat in _Madison's Restaurant, Bar and Café, _joking around, sharing past arguments._

"_Remember that time when I had that knife," Athena reminisced. "And we were having a _really _bad fight that day, I almost cut off your finger? Those were the days."_

_Poseidon looked horrified. "Obviously we remember it differently, because that was the worst day of my life! I honestly thought you were going to hurt me!" _

_Athena waved it off. "What about when-"_

_She cut off when a woman looking around the same age as them, about 25, trilled, "Po-o-o-s-s-e-i-i-don!" She pulled a chair up to their table and put it next to Poseidon's and put her arm around his shoulders._

_Athena looked distastefully at the way she was dressed, with a short black dress and very high heels. _

"_What do you want?" Poseidon huffed, shrugging her arm off his shoulders._

"_Oh, sweetheart, don't take that tone with me. You know what happened last time," she cooed. She ran her finger up his arm, retracing old bruises. He flinched away from her and her grip tightened and tone turned angry. "Don't look away when I'm talking to you! You're my _husband_."_

_The word twisted in her mouth and Athena spoke up for the first time. "Actually, _sweetheart, _he's mine."_

_She winked at Poseidon carefully, skillfully. She then proceeded to flash Amphitrite her hand that held a beautiful diamond ring. Poseidon showed Amphitrite his ring, too. _Good thing we added rings in our Mortal cover-up, _he thought. _

_Amphitrite screeched at the sight and she stood up, her chair falling back. All conversation ceased in the restaurant. _

_Amphitrite turned to slap Poseidon, but Athena was faster. She grabbed Amphitrite's hand before she could bring it down on Poseidon, and spun Amphitrite around to face her. Amphitrite grabbed Athena's wrist that was holding her. _

"_Back. Off," Athena hissed. "I already had to deal with Medusa today. I won't have to _deal _with you, too, will I?"_

_She grinned chillingly at Amphitrite, who had no doubt about what _deal with _meant. Amphitrite pulled her wrist out of Athena's grip, then stalked out of the place, her head held high. _

_Athena looked down at the silent Poseidon, who grinned. "Your sexy when you're angry."_

_Athena laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Lets go back."_

_She left some money on their table, their food not even have been eaten. _

Poseidon held the door open for Athena. "We didn't eat," he said. "Are you hungry?"

She shrugged. "We'll just order room service."

He nodded, closing the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered against her neck, "Do you want to get changed and I'll get something?"

She laughed, and pushed herself out of his grip. "No. You go change and I'll order."

He rolled his eyes, but complied. Athena picked up the phone.

"Hello, Hotel 41 Restaurant, what can I do for you?"

A sharp pain twisted her arm, and Athena almost dropped the phone. She let out a sharp breath and whimpered slightly.

"Miss? Are you okay?" There was a slight chatter on the other end, but a voice hushing them made the line go quiet.

"I'm fine," Athena said as the pain went away. "I would like to order room service."

ASDF

The rest of the holiday passed by without event. Athena and Poseidon visited the museum – the original reason they came to London. They also spent a half-day shopping, in which Athena picked out a new wardrobe to replace the one that Aphrodite had undoubtedly replaced. She tried to pick things that Aphrodite would be okay with, so she wouldn't have to endure the torture that is shopping _again. _Though, Poseidon had a good day seeing Athena try on different outfits.

Some things never change.

When they got back to Olympus, they discovered that all of the gods were holidaying in different parts of the world.

Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus and Demeter were in Australia. Apollo was in Australia, soaking up the hot sun. Artemis was in Australia, but for the change of scenery. Dionysus was in Australia, at Nobu in Melbourne Crown complex, trying the best wine in the world; at $8500 a bottle. Demeter was in Australia, spending $12,000 a night at Brisbane's Emporium Hotel, trying not to think about how Persephone had chose Hades over her. Hermes was in Belgium, eating as much chocolate as he could. Aphrodite and Ares were in Paris – obviously – doing what Poseidon and Athena didn't want to know about. Hades – yes, even Hades and Persephone got a holiday – were in Venice, just because they could be. Hestia was in Vanuatu, because the people there are the nicest on earth. Zeus and Hera were in Bora Bora at the Nui Resort and Spa there. **(look that up. Amazing) **And Hephaestus was at the island of Santorini in Greece, looking at all the ancient volcanoes.

Over all, the gods were spread far and wide across the world. Even the minor gods weren't staying in America.

"So," Athena started. "If none of the Olympians, and none of the minor gods are even in the _country, _how is the world still functioning properly, even after three days?"

Athena and Poseidon glanced at each other, before heading towards the throne room. Once outside, the two stopped.

"Only one of us should go in," Poseidon whispered. "No-one can see us back at the same time."

Athena nodded. "Okay. Whomever it is will be more afraid of the powerful god. You go in. I'll be at my palace. See you in a few."

She quickly gave him a sweet kiss. "I'll be back even sooner." He whispered.

She giggled, and flashed to her palace. Poseidon took a deep breath and faced the door. He went to push them, but he heard a smash and hesitated.

"CONNOR AND TRAVIS STOLL!" He heard a girl yell.

"CONNOR! TRAVIS! YOU ARE TELLING ZEUS YOU BROKE THAT!" A boy yelled. He recognized the voice as his son. Which mean the girl was Annabeth.

A smile playing on his lips, Poseidon brought his Trident to his hand. He grew up to his godly height and put a serious face on. Then, he pushed the doors open.

"Who dares to access the Throne Room?" he bellowed as his Trident lit up, power surging through it. All movement stopped in the room and the demi-gods turned to him. They were all the same height as him, which surprised him slightly.

_Zeus must have made them gods for the week, _Poseidon mused.

"Lord Poseidon," Annabeth stuttered out. His eyes flashed. And she stepped back. Percy took her hand and stepped in front of her.

"Father," Percy said steadily.

Poseidon swept his eyes across the eight figures in the room. Percy. Annabeth. Nico. Thalia. Connor. Travis. Katie. Clarisse. His face broke out into a grin and his Trident disappeared.

"Why so formal, Perce?" He grinned.

Confusion quickly crossed the faces of everyone, and Poseidon shrunk down, laughter shaking his body.

"You should have – oh, gods – your faces!" Annabeth let out a small laugh, and everyone turned to her.

"Lord Poseidon was messing with us," she explained.

The tension flew from everyone's body and they relaxed, smiling. When Poseidon recovered himself, he cleared his throat.

"Uh-hem. Anyways. What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, well, Zeus said he couldn't leave Olympus unattended, so he left us in charge." Percy explained. "He just said that he knew he could trust. He made us gods for this week, but when a few of you return we'll be demi-gods again."

Poseidon nodded. "Well, I'm back, and so is Athena."

"Mother's back?" Annabeth asked. "How do you know?"

Poseidon tensed. "Oh, umm. I just ran into her a few minutes ago. We didn't really talk, but obviously she's here."

Annabeth nodded. "Well, with Mother here and Poseidon, I think it's safe for us to go back to Camp."

Cheers and whoops filled the room.

"Oh, thank the _Gods!_" Connor yelled. "This is way too hard!"

Soon, all of them shrunk down to their normal height.

"Go, demi-gods. Have fun while the week is still going." Poseidon said.

The eight ran from the room.

Poseidon sank down into his Throne.

"It's good to be home," he murmured.

**This weensy, meensy chapter is deticated to thaichick7 who PMed today. :) **

**I am so sorry. I understand if I've lost heaps of my readers. ;( Even though that's heartbreaking. And then I come out with such a small chapter. But, I'm going to bed now, and I figured that its better to have out what I've done than have out nothing, eh?**

**Anyways, even though I don't deserve, please review! **


	12. Months

Shut the door

Turn the light off

If I wanna be with you

I wanna feel your love

I wanna lay beside you

I cannot hide this

Even though I try

**Moments – One Direction**

* * *

After their week of holidays, the gods came back to piles and piles of work, which they all threw themselves into. This meant that Poseidon and Athena had had no time to spend together. As the months went by, Christmas and New Year drew nearer. Athena and Poseidon hadn't so much as kissed since their week alone.

Finally, December 21st came up, and the couple was excited to finally have some alone time. As much as they loved their dysfunctional family, they still needed time to be themselves.

That night, the two got a free night; in which Poseidon snuck to Athena's temple. The two were snuggled up on the lounge, fighting to stay awake.

"Hmm," Athena hummed, her eyes slipping closed, before she snapped them open. Her head was resting on Poseidon's chest, and she was listening to his heartbeat.

"Sweetheart," Poseidon whispered, as Athena's eyes drifted closed again; this time she couldn't open them. "I'm going to go. We're both too tired for this."

Athena's response took a few seconds to formulate, but they came out rather forcefully. "No, don't go! We haven't - no time . . . Stay . . ."

Poseidon kissed the top of her head, and scooped her up into his arms bridal style.

"Shh, sweetheart, go to sleep. I'll come back in the morning."

She nodded feebly against his chest, before her breathing evened out and she slumped against him. He smiled tiredly, walking quietly through the temple. Once he got to her room, he put her on her bed, and pulled the covers over her.

He hesitated, before pressing his lips to hers; their first kiss in months.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered.

The next morning, Athena awoke alone, something she was disappointed about.

* * *

Finally, Christmas day came, something the gods were abnormally happy about.

This was, of course, because they all got the day off. Athena and Poseidon decided that, after the Secret Santa Apollo had arranged, the two would head to some distant country and spend the day there, before coming back for a romantic dinner and walk along the beach.

The Secret Santa went fairly well; Hermes got Poseidon a deep-sea fishing rod (Poseidon laughed heartily at that); Poseidon got Hera a new tiara (Hera thanked Poseidon and smiled for the first time in years); Dionysus got Athena a book on modern technology (something everyone was surprised about); and Athena got Demeter a pot-plant with a rare flower, to remind her of Persephone (Demeter teared up); a summary of how Poseidon and Athena were involved.

After that, Poseidon took Athena to Singapore; they spent the day walking around the city and looking at the sights. When they went home, the two parted and Poseidon instructed Athena to get dressed up.

She got back to her temple to find Artemis on her couch. She looked around nineteen, and had on a simple white dress.

"Oh, umm ... Artemis, what are you doing here?" Athena asked.

Artemis looked up. "Well, since we had a free night and we've been so busy, I was hoping we could talk."

"Oh ..." Athena shifted uncomfortably. "Can we talk while I get ready? I've, um, got a date."

Artemis stood up. "I'll help you get ready."

Athena grinned and the two walked to her wardrobe.

"What's wrong Artemis?" Athena asked as she flicked through her meager supply of dresses.

"Well, it's just ... There's this guy . . ."

Athena stopped flicking immediately.

"WHAT?" she screamed. "Since when is there a guy?"

Artemis flinched. "Well . . . A while now . . . He's very kind, and was recently broken hearted . . ."

Athena nodded slowly. "As long as he makes you happy . . . Who is the lucky guy?" Athena called as she went back to looking at dresses. She found a dress that's top section was black and the skirt of it was deep red. She liked it, so she slipped in on. Artemis made a noise of approval.

Athena decided she would wear flats, because she knew Poseidon liked being much taller than her ("Better for when we kiss," he had grinned).

She put on black sparkly flats and demanded the name from Artemis.

"Only if you tell me who you're going out with."

This made Athena hesitate. Should she tell Artemis? For such a long time, she had been dying to tell someone. After all, her and Poseidon were nearing their one-year anniversary; it came up in one month. She wanted someone to share that with, besides her lovely boyfriend, of course. But, who with? And she could trust Artemis! And, maybe Artemis could even help her and Poseidon rendezvous. The two hadn't seen each other privately for months since last night, and Athena was missing him intensely. Maybe Athena and Artemis could even bond over their boyfriends (assuming the mystery guy and Artemis were up to that in their 'relationship').

"Artemis," Athena began. "Firstly, I want to apologize for keeping this from you for so long-,"

"How long?" Artemis said suspiciously. "I assumed that this was your first date?"

Athena started. "Hm? No, uh, he and I have been in a relationship for almost a, ah, a year now, uh-hem."

Athena stumbled over the words, and cleared her throat at the end.

Artemis spluttered and coughed. "_WHAT? A YEAR?" _

"Shh!" Athena hushed, rubbing her best friends back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Artemis coughed. Then in a angry whisper, "A year? Athena, how have you kept this a secret? Especially with a mortal!"

Athena stared at Artemis. "Mortal? What? No, he's an Olympian!"

Artemis nodded. "Oh, ok. Wait, what? How have you kept _that _a secret? I mean, I guess I could understand a mortal, y'know, late night rendezvous and such, but with a god? That's a hard secret to keep! Especially for him. Which of the gods wouldn't brag about being with you for a year? Please, those guys are all just-,"

Athena covered Artemis' hand, and Artemis looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes, knowing she had been rambling.

"Sorry," she mumbled against Athena's hand. Athena removed her hand and Artemis breathed out. "So, which of those low-lives have you convinced to keep quiet?"

"Well, it was his idea to keep quiet. It was our compromise," Athena stalled.

"Athena!" Artemis barked. "I'm telling you who I'm with – and trust me, your man cannot be more surprising than mine."

"Poseidon," Athena squeaked out.

"What?"

"Poseidon is the man I'm with," Athena sighed.

Artemis sat in quiet shock. Then, she started to giggle.

"What?" Athena questioned. "What's funny?"

"I'm – with – Percy," Artemis gasped out.

"Percy?" Athena demanded. "Percy Jackson?"

Artemis nodded, still laughing. "Why is that so funny?" Athena asked. "And what about Annabeth? . . ."

Athena trailed off at Artemis now subdued and confused face. "You don't know?"

Now Athena looked confused. "Know what?"

Artemis said, "About Percy and Annabeth? About two months ago, Annabeth left a note for Percy, saying that she didn't want to be with him anymore, then up and left the camp with some guy from the Demeter cabin. They came back to camp just last week and announced their marriage . . . You really didn't know?"

Athena stood angrily. "No-one told me?"

Artemis stood too. "I assumed you knew, but no-one else really does. We've all been too busy to take much notice in the camper's lives. The only reason _I _know is because I came across Percy, er, trying to kill himself in the forest. I, of course, told him that Annabeth wasn't worth his life – sorry! – and stopped him. From there, we got closer and our relationship just . . . started. Last week, when Annabeth came back, he confronted her about what had happened, but he doesn't want to tell me exactly what transpired. I didn't push him, after all, he did looked like a puppy that had been kicked . . ."

Athena sighed. "My Annabeth did that? But, Percy, he's a good man, and she loved him, then - . . . What?"

A knocking on the bedroom door made Athena and Artemis looked up sharply. "That's Poseidon," Athena said. "Gods, I'm not ready. Um, stall him will you? Five minutes, that's it."

Then, she ran off to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Artemis shook her head and opened to door-

-to see both Poseidon and Percy standing there.

Poseidon looked confused, but Percy's face lit up.

"Hello, love," Percy said, bringing Artemis in for hug, and a quick kiss.

Poseidon stammered, "Oh, Artemis . . . um, I was just bringing Percy here, I'll, um, be going-,"

Artemis laughed. "Athena just told me, Poseidon."

"Oh," Poseidon said sheepishly. "Well, then . . . er, where is she?"

"Right here," Athena called, emerging from the bathroom. She had curled her hair and put it in an intricate bun, and her make-up was light.

Poseidon stood still for a moment, stunned, then broke into a grin and picked her up, spinning her around.

"You look beautiful," Poseidon murmured into her ear.

Athena laughed breathlessly, and then brought him in for a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer, and Athena ran her hands through his hair. Poseidon reluctantly pulled away, and said, "Artemis . . . Percy," as he kissed her neck. Athena let out a low moan, before saying, "I don't think that matters."

Poseidon broke off and looked over his shoulder, to see Artemis and Percy locked in a fiery kiss.

Poseidon chuckled lightly, before turning back and bringing Athena in for another kiss. This one quickly turned rough, Athena slipping her hands over his back, before-

-"Ahem. This is a compromising situation."

Both couples broke off, and turned to see the intruder.

"_Hermes," _Artemis and Athena said together. "_Let us explain!"_

Hermes chuckled. "I won't say anything." Then, he flashed away.

"Think we can trust him?" Athena said.

"Doubt it," Poseidon chuckled. "But, who knows?"

Before he pulled Athena in for another kiss.

* * *

Athena and Poseidon lay on a beach, at about midnight, Christmas day. They were holding hands, and looking out over the water. Poseidon was providing the entertainment; little pictures lifted from the water and played out scenes. Athena laughed heartily, and Poseidon grinned every time.

Gods, how he loved her.

Wait. Love her? Did he love her? She was beautiful, smart, caring, loving; there was that word again.

Yes, he thought. I do love her.

He grinned as the perfect idea for an anniversary gift came to mind.

* * *

**I have a few later chapters done, so I'm hoping I'll get to those quickly. Oh, and about that Pertamis bit . . . I needed some way for Athena to tell Artemis, because that will be important for a later chapter, and then I needed a way out of Percabeth, cuz, yes Pothena will get married . . . but maybe in an epilogue, hahah, so still ages away. :)**

**Review. **


	13. Two Can Play At That Game

**Warning: Mentions of sex.**

**This is not their first 'I love you'. This chapter is inspired by Friends. **

Athena sat forward on the couch and turned back to Poseidon, fingering her new necklace.

Poseidon had gotten it for her. It was a golden owl, with champagne coloured diamonds for eyes. She had gotten him a silver ring, with an emerald in it. They were ostentatious for anniversary presents, especially only fifth anniversary, but the two had already given each other photo albums, clothes, watches, expensive champagne, even little holidays. It was hard to think of small things now.

"How have we done this for five years?" Athena giggled, staring into Poseidon's green eyes.

"I don't know, love," Poseidon said, wrapping arm around her waist and pulling her back to him. She let out a laugh. "I was cold," Poseidon grinned.

"I made cake," Athena giggled.

"Cake!" Poseidon exclaimed, standing up. "What are we waiting for love? Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake!"

Athena laughed again and followed Poseidon out to the kitchen. She opened her fridge and pulled out the cake. It had green icing, with a grey strip around the bottom, and a bow on top and the words _Poseidon and Athena. _

Poseidon stared at it eagerly. "That is the best looking cake I've ever seen!"

Athena smiled and handed Poseidon the knife. "You cut some, I'm going to get a drink."

Athena turned to go to the cellar. She walked down the stairs, before coming to the cellar. She looked around before settling on a bottle of Perrier-Jouet. She pulled it from its spot, and started to walk towards the door, when a familiar pain shot through her arm. She groaned as the pain gripped her wrist, and stabbed up her arm. She had gotten this pain in the same spot for five years, ever since her trip to London with Poseidon. She never knew what started it, or why it happened, she just knew that at random points that it did, and it hurt. _A lot._

Up stairs, Poseidon cut two slices of cake, and looked at it. It looked so good.

_Smash! _

Poseidon's head snapped in the direction Athena had disappeared.

He heard a shout of pain, and immediately dropped the knife and ran to his girlfriend. He spiralled down the staircase, and looked in the cellar, to see Athena kneeling in the middle of shattered glass and cold champagne. She was gripping her wrist, and had her head on her knees. He pulled his shirt off and scrunched it up into a ball.

"Poseidon," she whispered. He rushed over to, and lifted her head from her lap, and wrapping his shirt around her wrist. They had found that when her wrist was covered in something soft –Poseidon's shirt, for example – the pain was eased.

"Come on, love," he said, helping her stand up. "Lets get you upstairs."

Her legs gave way, and her eyes rolled back, and she fell to the ground. Poseidon swooped down and picked her up.

She shook her head, and her eyes cleared. She blinked and looked around.

"I'm fine," she said, calmly. "It's gone."

Poseidon nodded, and set her down. "You really should go to Apollo. This isn't normal, and you've dealt with it for five years."

Athena rolled her eyes. "It only lasts a few minutes, I'm fine. Really. Come on."

She gave him a lingering kiss, grabbed a bottle of Veuve Clicquot and headed up the stairs. Poseidon looked down at the mess and shook his head.

Why did she refuses to go see Apollo? He could find out what was wrong with her in a heartbeat! Then they would know how to fix it.

He sighed and waved his hand over the mess, and it disappeared.

He turned to walk back up the stairs, when he heard a bubbly voice, "Athena!"

Poseidon's eyes widened and Athena rushed down the stairs.

"Aphrodite's here! Stay here, I'll get rid of her," Athena said frantically.

Poseidon nodded quickly, pulling his shirt back on. "I will, don't worry!"

Athena rushed back up the stairs to see Aphrodite looking at oddly.

"Whom were you talking to?" Aphrodite questioned.

Athena laughed. "No-one, why do you ask?"

She rushed into the kitchen, Aphrodite following her. Athena set the bottle down and Aphrodite said, "Ooh, cake!"

"No!" Athena yelled and pushed the cake off the edge, so Aphrodite wouldn't see the writing. "Whoops. My bad. Sorry Aphrodite."

Aphrodite looked at Athena. "What are you hiding? _Who _are you hiding?"

Athena bent down, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "No-one, nothing! Not hiding anything! Er, what is it that you want?"

Anyone could tell Athena was flustered. Athena pushed the cake back on the plate, and put the plate on the counter. She went to bend down to clean the mess up, but Aphrodite stopped her.

"Seriously, Athena, what's up?"

"Oh, uh, seriously, nothing!"

Poseidon, hearing the conversation, knew he had to do something.

"Oi, Bird Brain!" he called, coming into the kitchen. The two whipped around to see him.

"Where's you're good champagne? There's nothing down there!"

Athena had a scowl on her face. Aphrodite looked between the two.

"Poseidon, what are you doing here?" Aphrodite asked.

"I came here to get some champagne, because I knew that Athena has a good collection, but there's nothing down there! You wouldn't happen to have any, would you?"

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. "Right. And, so, you just thought coming here with you shirt backwards was appropriate?"

Poseidon glanced down, seeing that his shirt was in fact backwards.

"That would be my fault," Athena piped up. "I, uh, didn't like the front of his shirt, so I had him turn it around."

Aphrodite nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay. Well, bye!"

ASDF

Aphrodite ran frantically through Olympus, before coming to the temple she wanted.

"Apollo! Apollo!" she yelled, running into her brothers temple. "Poseidon and Athena are having _sex!"_

Aphrodite rounded the corner to see Apollo and Artemis sitting there. Apollo looked dumbfounded, while Artemis looked horrified.

"You can't tell anyone." Artemis pleaded. "I promised them I would make sure no one found out."

"You knew?" Aphrodite looked shocked. "And you're okay with it?"

"She's happy," Artemis shrugged. "Like you wouldn't believe. Who was I to take that from her?"

"Happy?" Apollo scoffed. "She's a grumpy bia-a-a-a-a ... I mean, she seems happy."

Artemis glared. "Whatever. Just don't tell anyone."

"Wait a second. They don't know that we know. We could have fun with this."

"Count me out." Artemis said then got up, walking out. "I'll talk to you about this later, Apollo."

Aphrodite turned to Apollo after Artemis was gone. "You in?"

"Sure. How can we utilize this?"

"Well, I have my sexuality; Poseidon won't be able to resist a gorgeous girl. And you; you can tell lies from the truth. And you are fantastic with coming up with plans."

"This sounds good. Okay ... Here's what we should do . . ."

ASDF

Poseidon sat at the edge of the forest, leaning against a tree.

"Thinking about me, are we?" Aphrodite skipped up to him and plopped herself next to him. She was in high waisted shorts with a bikini on and an unbuttoned blouse was rolled to her elbows. She put one of her legs over Poseidon's and he stared at the tanned leg warily.

"What?"

"You had a silly smile on your face. I can only guess what you were thinking about."

"Oh. Well, I wasn't. Sorry to burst your bubble."

Aphrodite ran a finger up his arm. "What _were_ you thinking about then?"

"Nothing of your concern."

She put her hand on the side of his face and in one fluid movement she was straddling him.

"You can trust me," she purred.

Poseidon put his hands on her arms and pushed her away. "Please don't Aphrodite. I don't really think this is appropriate."

She pouted but got off him and stood up. "Listen, you should come to my place this afternoon. We could ... Have some fun."

Poseidon hesitated. "Can I get back to you?"

She grinned. "Of course. Here's my number."

She pulled a pen from her back pocket; as if she knew she was going to need it. That immediately got Poseidon suspicious. She grabbed his hand and wrote down her number there.

"Call me," she flashed a dazzling smile then skipped off.

"Weird," Poseidon said under his breath. "Its almost as if she knows that - ... Artemis."

He cursed and stood up, ready to unleash his wrath.

ASDF

At the angry knock, Artemis knew she was in trouble. She stood up and sent Athena an apologetic look before going to answer her door. Poseidon stood before her, fuming.

"Artemis," he greeted through clenched teeth. "Anything you would like to tell me?"

Athena stood up and walked to the door. "What's going on? Why are you so angry?" She quickly kissed his cheek before pulling him inside and closing the door.

"Why don't you ask Artemis?"

Athena turned to her best friend. "What? What is he talking about?"

"Aphrodite and Apollo ... Sorta know you're together," Artemis mumbled, wincing.

"What's done is done," Athena said calmly, after a few minutes. "Poseidon. What happened?"

"Aphrodite wants me to come to hers tonight to ... 'have fun'."

Athens rolled her eyes. "They're trying to tempt you with sex so you will reveal information. Well. Two can play at that game. Tell her you'll come over."

"But I don't want to have sex with her!" he exclaimed.

"You will go as far as necessary. They don't know that we know that they know. So, we can win this."

"When do it become a competition?"

"When they decided to challenged the wisdom goddess. Now, go, call her!"

Poseidon sighed. "Artemis, do you have a phone?"

Artemis disappeared behind a wall and came back with a small phone. She tossed it to him and he caught it. He looked at his hand and dialed the number then put it on speaker.

A kilometre away, Apollo and Aphrodite sat in her temple, laughing.

"You should have seen his face!" she giggled. "He's never going to say yes."

The phone beside her rang and she picked it up immediately and answered.

"Hello?"

"Aphrodite, hello," she heard Poseidon answer.

"Poseidon?" she said, surprised. "I didn't think you'd call so soon."

"Well, I had a sudden change of heart. A would like to invite you over actually. Say, in an hour? We have much to ... Do."

Aphrodite nearly dropped then phone. "You ... What? You do?"

"Of course," he chuckled. "Weren't you expecting a yes? After all, I have been thinking about you recently."

Aphrodite was nearly having a heart attack. This wasn't gout to plan. He was supposed to say no! Oh, what if Athena found out Poseidon was being unfaithful? She would have both theirs heads!

But, what could she do but agree? "Sounds like a plan," she agreed. "I'll see you at yours, in an hour."

She hung up the phone and turned to Apollo. "He said yes! He wants to meet at his house in a hour!"

"I can't believe that he would do that to Ath - . . ." Silence. Then, Apollo said, "They know that we know!"

Aphrodite gasped. "They do! What will we do?"

"Well you have to go!" Apollo replied. "They will break first!"

Aphrodite nodded, her previous worries forgotten. "Let's get me sexed up," she grinned.

ASDF

An hour later, Poseidon stood in his lounge. Athena stood in front of him, straightening his collar. He had on dark jeans, a white undershirt and a white and grey striped shirt over the top, and dishevelled hair; a look Athena always found sexy.

Outside, Apollo stood in front of Aphrodite. She had on a tight red cocktail dress that was plain but with a zip straight down the middle. The dress went to the middle of her thighs and was strapless, making her bust look big. Her blonde hair was impeccably straight and went to her waist, like Athena's did. She didn't have much makeup on - knowing Poseidon's preferences - only a light gloss and mascara. In her hand was a bottle of French Champagne.

"Good luck," Apollo said, hiding out of sight.

Inside, Athena pecked Poseidon's lips. "You will win," she said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're on my team. And my team _always_ wins."

"At this?"

"Ugh! Just go get some!"

She quickly kissed him again as the doorbell rang. Poseidon went to answer the door and took a calming breath.

He opened it to reveal Aphrodite and was blown away by her resemblance to Athena.

'Another trick up their sleeves,' he thought.

He opened the door wide and let Aphrodite inside, not seeing Apollo.

"Aphrodite," he greeted with a dashing smile.

"Poseidon," she giggled, enveloping him in a hug and kissing his cheek.

'I can't do this,' he thought. Nonetheless he embraced her back.

"A warm welcome," he noted.

"Nothing compared to later tonight," she winked. Poseidon just grinned back and led her to the lounge.

Not sure where to start, Poseidon just said, "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"You have? ... I mean, of course you have! Everyone is waiting for a chance with me."

"I'm surprised though. Why the sudden interest in me?"

"Well, you've been married a long time. Like the perfect woman I am, I waited while you moved on from your divorce, and seeing you sitting there today . . . Well, you just looked so ... Do-able, if you'll excuse the word."

Poseidon wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he said, "Would you like some champagne?"

"Here, use this one," Aphrodite offered her bottle.

Poseidon nodded. "I'll just grab some glasses."

Poseidon turned to the kitchen and opened the door, disappearing behind it. Aphrodite turned on her heels and opened the front door.

"He's not breaking!" she whispered to Apollo.

"Here," he said. "This'll break him."

He reached over to Aphrodite's bust and pulled this zip down, revealing her bra. "He won't last a second."

Aphrodite nodded and turned back to the room, looking around.

In the kitchen, Poseidon looked at Athena desperately.

"She's not breaking!"

"I know, I know! Okay. You just need to prod her a bit. Kiss her. Make her uncomfortable. That's when the confession comes."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes. Now go."

She handed him two glasses and pushed him out the door. The first thing he saw was Aphrodite and her now open dress. He quickly averted his gaze. She was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. Poseidon popped the bottle and poured two glasses. He handed one to her and sat beside her. She moved her position so she was sitting on his lap.

She wrapped her free arm and around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I'm going to kiss you know," she announced. On the inside she was screaming for him to refuse and push her away.

"Let's do this," he agreed. They slowly leant in and their lips pressed together in a tight kiss. After several seconds, Poseidon pulled back and pushed her off.

"No! I can't, I just can't! Stop, stop, stop!"

Two doors burst open and Apollo and Athena rushed in. Aphrodite sat forward expectantly and said, "And why not?"

"Because I love Athena! I love her! Her! Not you."

Apollo and Aphrodite looked at him shocked. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Athena's waist. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back. She leant forward and pressed her lips against his. She put her hands on the back of his head trying to bring him closer.

"Awww! We didn't know you were in love! We just thought you were doing it!" Aphrodite squealed.

The two broke away and looked at her. "You can't tell a soul." Athena warned.

Apollo and Aphrodite winced and Athena and Poseidon broke out of their embrace.

"What? What did you?" Poseidon demanded.

"It might be all over Hephaestus TV." Aphrodite cringed. "Hidden camera in the champagne bottle." Poseidon and Athena snapped towards the bottle. Poseidon walked over to it and spotted the camera. "Zeus, if you're watching, I love her. I'm not kidding around." Then he threw the bottle on the ground.

ASDF

The next day a meeting was called. Athena and Poseidon thought for sure that Zeus knew.

Throughout the meeting, everyone kept shooting nervous glances at each other. It seemed like everyone knew of the 'affair' . . . everyone but Zeus.

When the meeting was over, everyone went his or her separate ways. But, as it turned out, most of the Olympians ended up at Athena's palace, lounging around on the couch and asking Poseidon and Athena questions.

"How long?" Hermes asked.

"Five years," Poseidon answered, kissing the top of Athena's head.

There were murmurs all around.

Athena laughed. "I'll get another bottle. Any preferences?"

No one really cared, and Athena headed to the cellar. Poseidon smiled fondly after her.

"What?" he asked, noticing gazes on him.

"You really love her?" Hephaestus asked, which was what everyone seemed to be thinking.

"I really do."

A few minutes passed with everyone talking and laughing.

A groan echoed up, and Poseidon immediately stood, knowing that sound all too well.

He rushed over to the stairs, while everyone went quiet.

Then, an ear-splitting scream came up the stair well.

**OMG, guys, I think the next chapter will be last! I've already written it, I just need to go over it and check it and stuff, and then it's done! I think I might do a sequel . . . but I don't know what about! **

**Anyways, review! **


	14. True Love

**Well guys . . . last chapter . . . but probably not. I can probs just like keep going on and on and on and on and . . . well, you get the point. If you guys want to see anything in particular, review or PM me it, and Ill see if I can fit it in!**

**Guys btw . . . I didn't ever actually think I was going to post this chapter. I wrote it for fun on my iPod. So it's a bit . . . weird. You'll see what I mean. **

**Thanks guys! Alice.**

* * *

Athena awoke feeling peaceful. She shifted in her sleep and muttered the name of her love.

"Poseidon . . ."

A dark chuckle echoed and Athena furrowed her brows, her eyes still closed from her sleep.

"Poseidon cannot help you anymore, My Queen. You are mine now."

Athena forced her very heavy eyes open; someone must have heavily drugged her. Her blurred vision focused to see two adults standing before her. She recognized them both instantly.

The woman was in a long, flowing black dress, with a small tiara placed atop her head, with a piece of black lace that covered her face to just under her eyes. Her eyes were surrounded by dark make-up, making her telltale eyes pop.

The man was just in a toga that was only around his waist, his chest bare. His outfit was far more revealing, and Athena had no trouble knowing who the two were.

Their outfits made Athena panic about what she was wearing, and she glanced down, to be horrified by the ocean blue flowing dress that only went to mid thigh. The dress was low cut and strapless, showing off her bust. Gods. She went to cover her chest with her hands, but a clanking noise and restraint stopped her.

She was cuffed to the altar she was laid apon.

"Oceanus, Amphitrite." Athena said calmly, despite her panic.

"You are My Queen," Oceanus said coolly, "and I Your King. You shall address me as such."

Athena spat in his face. "I am not Your Queen and you are _not_ My King."

Oceanus calmly flicked the spit off his face. "Amphitrite. You know what to do."

Amphitrite grinned and produced a dagger, walking towards Athena with menace. She took Athena's bad arm, and pressed the dagger onto her wrist. Athena let out a piercing scream at the pain.

"No!" she screamed. "Stop!"

A burning sensation rippled up her arm and down her body. When she thought the pain couldn't get any worse, it tripled. She heard another scream, but she was so close into unconsciousness she was confused on who had let it out.

Her breathing was jagged, and was frequently interrupted by sobs wracking her body. Her back arched off the altar and her eyes crossed. She was seeing red.

"No! Stop!"

She wasn't sure if the cries were hers, as the pain was all consuming. How she was able to utter a sound was astounding, as all she could focus on was the pain.

And then it was over. Her body slumped down on the altar, a thin veil of sweat covering her entire body. Her face was pale and tinged green and her breaths came in rasps.

"Obey me, Athena, or the pain will be worse."

Athena didn't know how it could possibly be worse, as that was the most pain she had ever endured. And then, when she was lying on the table, unable to lift a finger from exhaustion, it got worse.

Poseidon ran through the confusing hallways as fast as he could. His powers were of no use to him here.

"Poseidon!" he heard the sound of his brother calling his name.

"Poseidon!" his other brother called.

"Zeus, Hades, I'm sorry I can't explain now," Poseidon yelled over his shoulder, "but once we save her, I promise I will explain everything that has taken place over the past several years!"

Hades and Zeus glanced at each other mid-run; both asking silently who the woman was that Poseidon was trying so hard to save. They just couldn't figure out who could possibly be so important to him, especially after the whole Amphitrite drama.

A blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the chamber the three were now in, and Poseidon let out a strangled cry. "No!"

Zeus and Hades looked at each other again; that scream sounded oddly familiar . . .

Pleas of mercy and screams of pain reached the threes ears, and they all stood still at the sound. The pain she must be going through . . . Poseidon took off again in the direction of the noise and his brothers followed. After a few more minutes of hard sprinting, Poseidon burst into a large room.

Only to take a step back in shock.

Athena lay still, unable to move a finger as Oceanus cut her dress off her with his dagger. One hand was on her thigh, very high up, while the other holding the offending dagger.

Poseidon let out another cry as Zeus and Hades joined him.

"What the- Athena?!" Zeus exclaimed. His gaze locked onto Oceanus' position, and Zeus shook with rage. "How dare you try and defile my daughter! I will kill you!"

Zeus made for Oceanus but flew backwards through the air, a dagger protruding from his shoulder. Ichor ran from the wound.

Amphitrite straightened from her crouch where she had thrown the knife, and took out another. Hades took out his sword, and went to her.

"Get Athena," Hades commanded. Poseidon didn't need to be told twice.

He ran to Oceanus, who had stopped cutting her dress, and was now kissing every bare inch of her chest and face.

Athena was letting out small moans of pain and a feeble "stop!" every few seconds. Her arms were straining against her cuffs.

"You will be mine!" And then Oceanus kissed her on the lips.

Her half closed eyes flew open, and her unchained legs bent and kneed Oceanus' crotch. Oceanus broke away from the kiss and toppled off her and onto the ground, where Poseidon promptly kicked him in the stomach.

He knew that he had no powers in this place - he, his brothers and possibly Athena, Oceanus and Amphitrite were as good as mortal. Killing Oceanus should be easy. Oceanus has either very stupidly or very smarty chosen to hide Athena in Greece, in the original Mount Olympus. Because the gods had once resided there, he power source was drained. Which meant that no powers could be used there. Athena had been missing for three days, and Poseidon had scoured the globe. He had Hermes trying to track her, too. But when he received no signal, Poseidon was left with two possibilities. She was either in some place the gods had lived, or she was on a distant world. Poseidon refused to believe the latter, and so he faced the task of visiting every place the gods had been. Which had proven to be difficult, as he couldn't simply flash there.

Poseidon gripped Oceanus' shoulders and pulled him to his feet, where Poseidon proceeded to punch him in the face.

Oceanus grinned through the ichor flowing down his face.

"You never see what's right in front of you, do you?" Oceanus grinned like a maniac, before reaching down and clamping his hand onto Athena's now cut wrist, and another scream left Athena's mouth. She wailed in agony, screams never stopping leaving her mouth. Her back arched numerous times and Athena kicked her legs out; all to avail. The tears came faster and her body shook more.

_No more pain!_ She wanted to yell. She wanted to wrench her wrist from Oceanus' grip, she wanted to smack him.

Poseidon couldn't take it. Her screams cut through him like ice.

"What are you doing to her? Stop!" Poseidon yelled, in what he knew was a vain attempt.

"There is only one way to stop this now, Poseidon! Every day since Amphitrite planted the virus into her body, when she met with you two in London, it has been irreversible. She is to endure the worst pain that anyone has ever or will ever go through!"

As if on cue, Athena's screams somehow intensified.

"It was you!" Poseidon realized. "Whenever she got those pains in her arm, it was because Amphitrite planted a virus in her? But how did . . ."

_Amphitrite turned to slap Poseidon, but Athena was faster. She grabbed Amphitrite's hand before she could bring it down on Poseidon, and spun Amphitrite around to face her. Amphitrite grabbed Athena's wrist that was holding her._

"When she grabbed Athena . . . Oh gods."

Oceanus cackled as Poseidon's face drained color.

"Only one way out now; 'True Love's Kiss'. Of course, with a few tricks. But that doesn't matter anyway, right?" Oceanus smiled in mock grimness. "Because you ain't her true love. She doesn't even want to _marry you_."

Poseidon glanced down at Athena uncertainly. Then his resolve hardened.

"She does love me. And I her. How does it go away?"

Oceanus sighed mock dramatically. "Might as well tell you - . . . Oh, shut up woman!"

He took his hand from Athena's wrist and the screams stopped. Athena panted on the altar.

"Well, when her True Love kisses her, where the virus was planted, the virus is sucked from her body. Ah, ah, don't get too excited. The best bit is, even if it is you - and it's not - then pain is then transferred to you! So, instead up her going through the pain, you have to! Oh, the sacrifices of love!"

Poseidon let go of Oceanus and gently intertwined his fingers into Athena's bad hand.

"Poseidon," she murmured, "the pain. Please. Make it go away."

"It will be over soon," Poseidon whispered soothingly into her ear. "I promise. It will all be over soon."

"Are you ready for the worst pain in the world?" Oceanus cackled.

"No! Poseidon! There has to be another way!" Zeus yelled, trying in vain to pull the dagger from his shoulder from where he had been sitting since they entered.

Without hesitation, Poseidon pressed his mouth against her cut wrist. A golden light travelled into his mouth and to his heart . . . Where a pain exploded in him and coursed through his veins. He fell his knees, clutching his head and groaned.

_"I don't love you!" a misty version of Athena scolded. "I never have! It was all a bet with Aphrodite and Artemis! How could a woman like me, be with a man like you? Your nothing. Nothing. Nothing to me. I hate you. I never want to see you again. Why would I marry you, your a selfish, low-life, lying bastard!" _

"No," Poseidon muttered. "No. You're not real! She loves me!"

He got to his feet, swaying slightly. The pain subsided, and then reduced, then ... Nothing.

"No," Oceanus breathed. "No- no that's not possible!"

Poseidon staggered forward and threw a blind punch, which Oceanus dodged. But then he fell right into Zeus, who had successfully removed the dagger, which he now used to fight against Oceanus.

A cry from Amphitrite let Poseidon know that Hades had finished her off.

Poseidon took a step to Athena. Her eyes were open but crossed and she was still breaking heavily, sweat making her hair stick to her head.

He gently pushed her wet hair from her forehead. "Shh, baby, it's okay. I'm here. He won't hurt you again."

Oceanus made an angry lunge for Poseidon. Athena, quick, despite her recent experience, pushed one leg beneath, arching back from the altar, while the other leg flew over Poseidon and hit Oceanus in the gut. He flew back and Zeus grabbed one arm while Hades grabbed the other.

Athena slumped back to the altar. Poseidon picked up a dagger and unlocked her cuffs, before turning on Oceanus, who had the decency to look slightly afraid.

Poseidon pressed the dagger to Oceanus' throat and drew a thin line of blood.

"You going to die. Slowly and painfully. At my hands," Poseidon said through gritted teeth.

A gentle hand on his back made his hesitate.

"Don't forget who you are," Athena said.

"Athena, what he did to you- ... How do you expect me to find the will to not kill him so he feels all the pain you did. We did."

"Find the will, Poseidon," she said gently. "Don't lose who you are. Find the will."

She took her hand from his back and took a step back, letting him make his own choice.

Reluctantly, Poseidon let go of Oceanus and stepped back with Athena. He wrapped his arms around her put his face to hers.

"Ha!" Oceanus spat. "Be a man Poseidon! Go on, kill me! Kill me, and prove you are worthy!"

Athena stepped forward and slapped Oceanus across the face.

"Poseidon is more a man than you will ever be." Then she punched him, effectively breaking his jaw. "And you would do well no to cross us again. Apart, we're good, but together," Athena glance back at Poseidon, who looked at her with pride and love, "together we're unbeatable."

Then, she used Poseidon's dagger and drove it through his heart.

Zeus and Hades let go of Oceanus' arms and he dropped to the ground.

"Tartarus," Zeus spat.

"Gladly," Hades agreed, touching Oceanus, sending him to Tartarus where he would reawaken and suffer for all eternity.

The two looked at each smugly, before turning to confront Athena and Poseidon, nly to see the two wrapped around each other in a very passionate kiss.

Zeus crossed his arms grumpily while Hades cleared his throated amusedly.

The two jumped apart, but Poseidon wove his arms around Athena again.

"Care to explain," Hades said, amusement clear in his voice. "When you dragged us off to save a girl, the last person I expected was Athena."

Zeus huffed crossly at this and crossed his arms, his jaw clenched.

"Well, you see -..." Athena trailed off, looking at her uncle hopelessly.

"Zeus," Poseidon said with much more surety. "I know this odd for you. I know you don't like; and we're not asking you to. All we want is for you to accept it. I love her, more than anything in the world."

Zeus paused before, "How can I trust you won't leave her?"

"Zeus, we've been together for several years. I would've married her by now, but . . ."

"But?" Zeus raised a brow.

"Athena said no," Poseidon answered simply.

Zeus blanched. "What?"

"I proposed, just the other day actually, and Athena refused."

"I didn't refuse," Athena huffed. "I said later."

Poseidon laughed. "Right. Later. And I'll wait. Because I love her."

Athena pressed her lips against his.

Zeus gagged. "No PDA!"

Poseidon flipped him off; Hades laughed.

Athena broke the kiss and glared at him, "Poseidon. What did you promise you would do when Father found out?"

Poseidon sighed. "I said I would be patient and not rude."

"Right. So what do you say?"

Poseidon gloomily turned to his younger brother - glaring at his older brothers vain attempts to hid laughter - and said, "Sorry, brother dearest."

Hades clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What for?" Athena prompted.

"Giving you the bird," Poseidon continued.

Hades couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out into laughter. He bent over, bracing himself against his knees. When he stood again, he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Your - so - whipped!" Hades gasped, dissolving into laughter again.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

**Haha, well a bit of action here. I've always loved Hades, and I always picture him as a happy person, who is completely misunderstood. And I've always wanted to think that eventually Persephone would be happy with him . . .**

**Anyways guys, hope you liked this odd little chapter!**

**Alice.**


	15. Nightmares, Punching and an Ending

**Follow my twitter Lady_Alice101 for notifications on my fanfic account! NOT A PERSONAL ACCOUNT. **

**This chapter is pretty heavy . . . and you all won't like how it ends . . . its also kind of all over the place, and constantly messes with your emotions . . . you'll just have to bear with me. **

After having heard that scream for five years, Poseidon would recognise it anywhere. He threw on a pair of shorts, decided a shirt wasn't of utmost importance, flashed his trident to his hand, and then sprinted towards Athena's temple.

He disabled all the security – Athena had taught him how five years prior – and rushed inside. He ascended the stairs two at a time, and burst into Athena's room, ready to fight an intruder.

. . . Nothing.

But Athena continued to scream. "NO! Make it stop! STOP!"

Poseidon quickly assessed the situation. Obviously, she was having a nightmare. A bad one. He placed his trident down, and strode to her beside and put one hand on her forehead, pushing her hair from her sweat-covered face, while he propped himself up by placing his other hand of the other side of her head, on her pillow.

"Athena. Come on baby, wake up."

His voice got louder and soon Artemis and Percy appeared at the door.

"Dad," Percy said, "What's wrong?"

"She's having a nightmare." Poseidon continued to shake her, but she wouldn't wake. Finally, he conjured a ball of water, and splashed her face.

Athena's eyes shot open, fear in them, and she threw a solid punch. "S**t!" Poseidon yelled as Ichor began to pour from his nose.

"Poseidon!" Athena said, standing up quickly. She titled his head back, and instructed him to hold his nose. Percy quickly came to his dad and inspected it. "Broken," he announced. "I've my fair share of broken noses to say _that _definitively."

Athena agreed with his diagnosis. She sighed. "Might as well get Apollo, I suppose."

Artemis left and came back with Apollo, and he grinned slightly. "Good hit 'Thee," Apollo praised. "Solid punch."

Athena rolled her eyes.

Apollo's hands glowed, and he quickly reset Poseidon's nose, before telling him to have some nectar. Apollo said he'd have bruises under his eyes for a few days, but other than that, there would be no mortal symptoms.

Apollo left, and Percy and Artemis soon followed, heading back to Artemis' temple.

Athena rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, trying not to remember her nightmare.

Poseidon sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "What was the nightmare about?"

"Hm?" Athena turned to look at him.

"That's why we're here. You were screaming in your sleep. I woke you up with water, which is why your wet, because you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh. It was just about the other day."

Poseidon nodded in understanding.

Four days ago, Poseidon had found Athena in the hands of Oceanus, where she had been for three days prior to him finding her.

Poseidon had no idea of the horrors she had endured before he had rescued her, but he knew that when he _did _find her, she was going through unimaginable pain.

"I don't remember much of when I was there. Just . . . parts. He hit me, I think. When I first got there. I refused to co-operate. He slapped me. He strapped me down. I . . . I hit my head."

Poseidon listened quietly, fuming silently. How dare Oceanus lay a hand on his beautiful Athena?!

"The next few days are blurry. I remember I woke up. I didn't remember anything. That was the day you got there."

Despite his rage, Poseidon calmly asked, "And the nightmare was just a memory?"

"I- . . . I'm not sure," she said slowly. "I hope not. I think not. I remember the night, a little. He advanced on me . . . he tried to . . . Amphitrite stopped him, in reality. But my dream was that she . . . didn't."

"Didn't what?" Poseidon asked slowly.

"Stop him."

"From?"

Athena sat still. Then she looked at him. "Oh my! You've Ichor all over you! Come, let me clean you up."

Poseidon let the subject drop; obviously she didn't want to talk about it. Poseidon knew at some point she would have to talk, but he decided tonight wasn't the night.

Athena led him to the bathroom and he leant against the sink. Athena wet a cloth, and started to clean his face. Slowly, she cleaned his neck, and down his bare, toned chest. She lingered on his abs, using the cloth to completely clean his stomach. Poseidon smirked, grabbing her wrist and pulling her flush against his half-naked body. He noticed she was in sleeping attire; a singlet that left part of her stomach bare, and shorts that were pulled down her hips. He swept her hair behind her shoulder, and leant down to gently press his lips to her neck. He moved down her neck, and continued to kiss her collarbone. He slipped her singlet strap down her arm and kissed the now bare area. She gasped at the contact, and Poseidon's body rumbled against her with silent laughter. She shivered at his close touch. Not that they hadn't done things like this before. They had gone farther before, quite a lot farther, though never all the way. Athena was still a sceptic and didn't particularly want to cross that line yet, no matter how long she had had her maiden vow removed.

She always was surprised at the way she felt when Poseidon kissed her. Especially like this. When he was slow and gentle, but still passionate.

She had one hand around his neck, and the other trailed down his toned chest and stomach.

Poseidon roughly brought his lips to hers. She kissed him back with just as much passion.

Poseidon pushed her back gently against the wall. His hands trailed down her sides and to her thighs and lifted her up. Athena wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands ran through his hair. Poseidon put his hands on her hips, and Athena felt her skin tingle where he put his hands on her bare skin. Slowly, Poseidon stopped the kiss.

"Love," he whispered breathlessly into her ear, "if we don't stop now, we probably won't."

"And?" Athena challenged.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "And you don't want our first time to be in a _bathroom, _do you?"

Athena laughed. "Point taken."

Poseidon carried her back down the hall to her bedroom, and gently laid her on her bed. He kissed her stomach, before pulling her singlet down and flopping down beside her.

"My nose hurts," he complained.

"Sorry," Athena said, humour in her voice.

He playfully growled, "You will be. Someday."

"Someday," Athena agreed. Then promptly fell back asleep.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Poseidon barely saw anything of Athena. He would look for her for hours and wouldn't be able to find her. He really had no clue what to do. One day, as he was walking around Olympus, he bumped into Aphrodite.

He figured it was a long shot, but decided to asked her if she where Athena was.

Aphrodite shook her head. "I have an idea of where, yes, but nothing specific. You mean you don't know?"

Poseidon instantly got a bad feeling in his stomach. "Know what?" he asked slowly.

"About Athena?"

Poseidon tensed. "Is she hurt? Is she alright?"

Aphrodite winced. "You better come with me."

* * *

Poseidon sat at Athena's kitchen bench, staring at the marble. He wouldn't cry.

Athena wasn't worth his tears.

He heard his door open, and the lights flicked on. Athena walked to his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek, but drew back slowly. "Why do you have perfume on?"

Poseidon didn't say anything for a while, but finally answer. "I was with Aphrodite."

Genuine hurt flashed across Athena's face. "What? Why? Are you having an affair?"

Poseidon gripped the bench angrily. "Did you seriously just ask that question?" he asked scathingly, his voice dripping with hate.

Athena took a step back. She hadn't heard his voice so hateful for just over five years. "Poseidon?"

Instead of yelling and screaming like he wanted, Poseidon just pushed his chair back from the bench a tear rolling down his cheek.

Athena's breathing stopped. He knew. He knew she was seeing another man in the mortal world.

Poseidon walked to the door and turned back to the woman he thought loved him as unconditionally as he did her.

Then, with two words, he ripped both their hearts to pieces.

"We're over."

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Anyways, I know this is very disappointing, but never fear. I love Pothena too much to break them up forever. **

**Oh and as a reminder, go follow my twitter account Lady_Alice101 for notification on updates, what I'm working on and maybe outfits I put my characters in!**

**Alice xo**


	16. Fate

**Adult themes. Chapter is rather disjointed. It constantly switches between A and P. Sorry for long wait. **

**Check out my fanfic account dedicated twitter - LadyAlice101**

* * *

Poseidon was sat in the throne room, talking quietly with Zeus. They weren't really talking about much.

The throne room doors burst open and an angry Athena stood in the centre.

"Are you kidding me?" she seethed.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You have the nerve to be angry?"

"You can cheat but I can't?" she yelled. "You can be a hypocrite, have double standards, and I get the short end of the stick?"

"I didn't cheat on you," Poseidon said simply, turning back to Zeus.

"So you can lie too?"

"I. Didn't. Do. Anything." Poseidon said through gritted teeth.

"You're funny, really," Athena said sarcastically.

"I have never, ever cheated on you, Athena. I love you, why would I do that?"

"You loved Amphitrite, too," Athena muttered.

Poseidon twisted completely in his seat, to stare at the goddess.

"Athena, for the goddess of wisdom, you really aren't that smart," Poseidon said loudly. A few minor gods came to see what the commotion was about, and once it got around that Athena and Poseidon had broken up, godlings staring showing up quickly. The Olympians were soon there as well. They never thought they'd see the day they were glad the two were fighting; the kissing was more annoying that the fights!

"Did you just insult me?" Athena said slowly.

"I rest my case," Poseidon replied smugly.

"You cold-hearted son of a bitch," Athena said.

"Now who's the hypocrite? You blamed me for something I didn't do and did it yourself!" Poseidon was quickly losing his temper and everyone knew that wasn't good. He would probably do something he would regret.

"You were with Aphrodite today," Athena simply.

"She told me where _you _were," Poseidon hissed, crossing his arms.

Athena shot a glare towards Aphrodite. And, in that moment, Athena knew she was wrong.

* * *

Athena and Poseidon didn't talk to each other, outside of fighting. As well all the old topics, they know had numerous new ones to fight over as well. The other Olympians were quickly becoming bored with it. Athena was still seeing the mortal man that had broken the couple up, and Poseidon had reverted back to his womanizing ways. After being celibate for many years, it was a definite change for the god, one that he wasn't sure he liked.

He found he was rather unhappy a lot of the time, and he had picked up some rather nasty habits. Drinking was now a favorite past-time of his and occasionally he smoked, depending on his mood. Sex was usually mingled in there somewhere, too.

Athena had taken a different approach to the break up. She was cooped up more, usually in a library of some kind. In some ways, though, she was dealing with it badly, like Poseidon. She also took to drinking, but usually only in the evenings. She wouldn't talk to anyone, and if she did it was because she was either bossing them around or yelling at them. She completely shut herself down.

She was lonely. She'd messed up. Badly.

And she didn't know how to fix it. She'd done and said things she knew she couldn't take back.

If only she'd known all Poseidon wanted was an apology.

* * *

Poseidon stood at his open window one night and took a long drag of his cigarette. He couldn't sleep. That often happened. He didn't know why he was smoking on Olympus; he usually only did when he was down in the city.

He just wanted Athena; he felt a deep sense of longing for the goddess.

He couldn't figure out what to do. He couldn't deny the fact that he once cheated many times on his wife, and she always forgave him (kind of).

He was in a tough spot. He didn't know whether to just get over it, as many gods did when cheated on, or to hold onto it. After all, he couldn't trust her, right?

But . . . did that matter? What if he had cheated? He wondered what would be going through his head now.

He figured he'd feel pretty guilty – as he always did – and want forgiveness. He'd also feel kind of cheated himself, if their positions had been reversed. In the sense that if she had been married and cheated on her husband, and still received forgiveness, but the moment Poseidon did it on her, she turned her back on him . . .

This line of thinking wasn't doing him any good. At this rate, he'd probably drag her to his bedroom and have his way with her . . .

. . . Now, didn't _that _sound fantastic . . .

_No, _he scolded himself. _You mustn't think this way . . . _

But Poseidon really couldn't help himself.

For the rest of the night Poseidon let himself think about what could be happening now if he went and forgave her.

* * *

Athena stared at herself in the mirror. She held her hand up to the mirror, her fingertips touching the cold surface, her hand running down the reflection of her face. She closed her eyes.

Athena imagined Poseidon appearing in the mirror, and wrapping his arms around her. She imagined him sweeping her hair back and kissing her shoulder. He would spin her around and roughly pin her to the sink, and hitch her leg up on his thighs, and kiss her senseless.

Athena opened her eyes and stared at the reflection again. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and spilled over. The salty water streamed down her cheeks and down her neck.

Athena took a deep breath, but the tears didn't stop. Her chest hurt; really hurt.

Her heart hurt.

A deep pain was embedded in her heart, and she knew it wouldn't be fixed.

Only one person could fix it, and she'd done him wrong.

Athena fanned her face in an attempt to calm herself down.

It didn't work.

A sob ripped through her chest. She knew tonight would be another sleepless night. She hadn't slept properly in a month, since the break up. She found it hard to sleep without Poseidon's arms around her. That thought made her cry harder.

She just wanted him back.

* * *

Poseidon tossed and turned. He still hadn't come up with a decision, and he had first considered the choice a whole three months ago!

Athena and Poseidon had been broken up for six months now, and the reality of all she was to him was hitting him hard. He felt like he couldn't function.

He idly wondered if being so attached to someone was wrong. After all, it hadn't worked out, and now it was just painful to look at something that held memories of her, let alone talk to her.

He didn't want to fall apart – in fact, he was trying very hard to make sure that that didn't happen. In the back of his mind, he knew it wasn't well at all. On the outside, he may have seemed a bit rough, but still all right. He could hold conversations without breaking down. On the inside though . . . there was constantly a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts. It always made his head hurt when he thought about the situation, and he never got anywhere.

That one night that seemed so long ago – that night that he let his imagination wander – he had made a decision. He had almost stuck to it, too. Got all the way to her front door. Then he remembered the last time he had been there . . . and he turned around and walked away, not looking back.

Gods. It was going to be _another _bloody long night.

* * *

Athena had had enough of this now.

She wanted someone to tell her she was being stupid, but the person she had always counted on for that was in a happy and healthy relationship with the son of the man she was trying so hard to forget. In some way, Athena kind of wished Artemis and Percy's relationship hadn't worked out as well as it had. The guilt of thinking that quickly washed away the thought.

Athena squeezed her eyes shut very tightly. Maybe if she did that for long enough, she would finally go to sleep.

Bless her lucky stars, it worked.

_Poseidon stood before her, his arms crossed, a scowl upon his face. _

"_I'm sorry," she tried, the words falling from her lips. "Take me back."_

_Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Why would I, bitch? You're a slut and I don't want you. No one wants you. That's why no-one is comforting you now, when you're so heartbroken."_

"_No-ones comforting you either," Athena said desperately. _

"_That's because I don't _need _comforting. I'm fine. I've moved on. I don't care." _

_Athena took a step back. _

Athena woke screaming. Strong arms embraced her, holding her lovingly.

"Shh baby, it's alright. I'm here, it's alright."

"Poseidon?" Athena murmured. "What – what are you doing here?"

Poseidon kissed her softly. "Why wouldn't I be here? I love you, silly, of course I'm here."

"But we broke up," Athena protested.

Poseidon chuckled. "Yes, you said something like that in your sleep. We didn't break up, don't worry."

Athena's mind was going in circles. She was so confused. No clue what was happening. The pain was all so real! How could it not have been true? She could feel it now, tugging at the corners of her, seeping in. Already she could feel it taking over her. It was pulling at her, pushing her down into darkness.

Athena gasped as her eyes snapped open. It took her a few minutes to adjust to the darkness surrounding her.

"Poseidon?" she asked carefully.

No answer. She felt around the sheets. No body. No warm patch. So . . . it was a dream? She had two dreams in one?

That was messed up.

Way to confuse her feelings even more.

Athena let out a deep sigh. She could already feel the pain seeping in. She took a deep breath and looked at the clock. 5:30. She wasn't getting back to sleep now.

* * *

Poseidon wasn't sure what made him do it. He knew he wasn't going to sleep, but really, that was no excuse.

No matter. It was done now.

_Poseidon stood in front of Athena's temple. He went to the door, and entered the password to disarm the security. He couldn't believe she hadn't changed it, but he took it as some unconscious want for him to come back. Poseidon shook his head. Who cares why she did it, he tried to convince himself. _

_Poseidon walked through the empty rooms slowly, taking in the lack of care. Papers were scattered everywhere, and pencils lay discarded. Poseidon did take note that no dust had crept in, but that didn't surprise him. _

_Athena hated dust. _

_Slowly, Poseidon walked throughout the palace. He hoped Athena wouldn't wake up. He didn't know how he would explain himself, and he sure as Hades hadn't made any kind of decision. _

_Screams pierced the air. Poseidon spun on the spot, his heartbeat quickening. _

_She hadn't woken and spotted him, so he figured she was having nightmares again. _

_Of course, she'd been screaming during the night for months, but he'd learned to tune it out, as had everyone else. When he was actually in her palace, the screams sounded so much more tortured. Instead of leaving, like he should have – she would have stopped screaming eventually – he was pulled towards the sound of her agonized screams. He quietly entered her room, and hesitated at the door. She was thrashing around, the sheets tangling around her legs. _

_Gods, could he do this? Could he stand to be so close? _

_Suddenly, the screams stopped. _

_Then she whispered his name. _

_The sound was quiet, and sounded like a question. Poseidon closed his eyes and savoured the moment. Then, he left the palace. _

Poseidon paced inside his room. He was just so conflicted. He really had no idea what he should do.

His head was starting to hurt, as it so often did these days.

He needed a drink.

Poseidon stomped into his kitchen and opened his fridge and grabbed the strongest bottle of alcohol he had. He tipped his head back and took a long swig from the bottle. Poseidon slammed the door shut and spun around.

The bottle fell from his hand and smashed on the ground.

Poseidon blinked once, twice. He waved his hand, the mess automatically clearing up. Then he said, "Clotho? Lachesis? Atropos? What are you doing here?"

Atropos hobbled up to him and slapped him upside the head. "Is that anyway to treat your elders, sea god?"

Clotho rolled her eyes. "Atropos, back in line. That matter is not of any importance."

Lachesis watched the exchange in silence.

Poseidon cleared his throat. "Mhm, yes. Ladies, it's always pleasure. What can I help you with?"

"Better," Atropos grumbled.

Clotho cleared her throat. "A better question is what can we help _you _with. Poseidon, I think you should sit down."

Poseidon stared at the three, but decided that the Fates held first priority to whatever he was going to do tonight.

Poseidon led the three women into a lounge room, and sat down.

"So . . ."

Lachesis spoke first. "Sea god, you need not be so eager. We are here to speak to you about your impending decision."

Poseidon slumped down. "Oh. With Athena, you mean."

The three nodded. "Poseidon," Clotho said, "we aren't here to tell you what choice you will make, as, frankly, no matter what we say, you two will probably do the opposite, as it has always been."

Poseidon cocked his head, but said nothing.

"Ah, yes," Atropos agreed. "Back in Greece. We had much power then. But, never over Athena and yourself – specifically, how you both were entwined. We have known for millennia that you were destined to be involved romantically, but it was fated to happen during our most influential time, in Greece. Alas, you both fought, and your personalities clashed; and it did not happen. Again, only a few months ago, you were fated to be married; you even asked her - a surprise in itself - and yet she spoke of marrying in the future."

Lachesis just nodded.

Poseidon closed his eyes as thoughts of that night overcame him. Asking her had been very difficult; he had been so nervous. And she had said _no. _Only a few days later she had been kidnapped by Oceanus and Amphitrite and Oceanus had taunted him with the refusal.

Thoughts of those nights stirred another memory in him; wasn't he supposed to be her true love or some shit like that? Obviously not.

Clotho spoke again. "There was a tale of love woven in the stars, one that we paid close attention too. As the years passed, it became clear that you were not taking that path."

Poseidon shrugged, opening his eyes. "Well, it happened, just not as you expected. Still, I win, I'd say."

Atropos growled. "I don't know why we bother helping the Olympians! We are of no value in their minds!"

Lachesis studied Poseidon. "Peace, sister. The sea god did not mean to be disrespectful. His night has been anything but pleasant. I'm sure his mind is clouded with pain and confusion."

Clotho nodded energetically. "Poseidon, do you understand what we're saying?"

He shook his head. "I'm not really one for riddles. That's Athena's job," he said monotonously.

Atropos closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ηλίθιο θεό. Γιατί είμαστε εδώ?" _(Stupid god. Why are we here?)_

"You do realize I can understand you, right?" Poseidon said.

Atropos mimicked him in Greek.

Lachesis put her hand on her sister's arm. "Sister. We shall accomplish what we travelled here for."

Clotho spoke again. "Athena and yourself are _destined _Poseidon, and no amount of time will change that. You proved it with the fact that you still untied millennia after you were fated, and you cannot deny the fact that you are hopelessly in love with the woman."

"So you know what I'm going to choose."

"No, we do not know. But, eventually, you will find each other again. It's what was meant to happen."

Poseidon nodded slowly. "Thank you. For making that clearer. But also for coming tonight, and helping me find my way."

Atropos softened and the other two smiled. "Anytime, sea god," Lachesis spoke. "This is what we do."

The three shimmered, and then they were gone. Poseidon smiled, a weight lifted from his shoulders.

He knew what he would do.


	17. Revival

**You know it's been a long time since you updated when you fucking. Forget. How. To. Do. It. **

**Literally, no excuse. I'm sorry babies. **

**Also, BLOOD OF OLYMPUS ANYBODY? Was it just me, or was that an EXTREMELY anti-climatic ending to a series?!**

**Last chapter: The Fates came and knocked some sense into Poseidon. **

**This chapter: Explicit. Swearing. Sexual content - let me know if you want me to up the rating. **

* * *

The next day, Poseidon woke up early, having had a great sleep the night before. He felt pretty awkward about the whole thing, and really had no idea how to get Athena to talk to him, let alone breach the subject of the break up, and the possibility of them getting back together.

And then there was the mortal man . . . Jealously burned in his veins at the thought of someone else touching Athena.

Poseidon leant against his kitchen counter and stared at the marble. A new start was in order.

He pushed back and opened his fridge door, and brought a trashcan over to him. He took every bottle of beer and other intoxicating liquids and put them inside the bin.

Once he was done with that, he turned his palace upside down to gather every cigarette and all drugs he had hidden around the place and put them in the bin too. Once he was done, he stared at the almost overflowing bin and wondered if he had actually had this much shit in his palace.

_Geez, _he thought. _I was worse off than I thought. _

A wave of gratitude for the Fates rushed through him again.

He wondered how Athena was, and if she had been anywhere near as affected as he had been. He hadn't seen her much since the break up, but he wasn't sure who was avoiding whom.

Poseidon pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and tied up the bag of rubbish. He left it at his front door and as he turned to go back inside, he made a snap decision to go for a walk. He closed the door and pressed his hand against the doorknob, locking the palace from anyone but himself.

Walking down the steps, Poseidon let a real smile cross his face for the first time in what felt forever.

The sun beat down on his face, and Poseidon let his appearance change to mid twenties. His smile slightly faltered as he remembered that when he and Athena were together, they never looked older than 30, but he picked it back up.

Poseidon walked with a skip in his step, smiling at everyone he walked by. Most of the gods stopped and stared at him as he walked by; they hadn't seen him like this in months.

Poseidon just continued to walk; ready to have to best day he'd had in a long time.

* * *

Many months passed, and the ex-couple seemed to becoming happier and happier, though Athena still rarely left her palace.

Somehow, the days since the night the Fates had come to visit Poseidon had stacked up, and Poseidon and Athena had been apart for almost a year now.

Poseidon wasn't sure where the time had gone, but it had, and it was totally past the point of awkward now. Now they just didn't even look at each other.

There had been many occasions where Poseidon had had the opportunity to broach the subject of them reuniting, but every time Poseidon found something held him back.

He wasn't sure what it was.

He'd forgiven her the night the Fates had come, months ago. He didn't care that she had been seeing that mortal. He was nothing, and the two weren't even together any more.

He didn't care that Athena had been stubborn about the whole thing. He'd been a right prick about that whole deal, too.

He didn't even care that she seemed to have gotten over him (he could make her like him again).

No. But what he did care about was her state of self-loathing.

If there was one thing he couldn't stand in a woman, it was a woman who thought she was nothing and went all out to try and prove it. He hated a woman who couldn't stand up for herself, and he hated it when they tried to drown themselves in self pity.

Of course, it was kind of his fault, but that just made him even more hesitant. One of the most endearing qualities of Athena was her need to stand up for herself and to always be right, even if she was wrong.

He loved that about her. Was she still like that? Was she still the Athena that he knew and loved?

Was he still the Poseidon that she had loved?

* * *

The Winter Solstice. An excuse for the gods to bicker and argue all they wanted, and then dress up and party, get drunk and have sex until the sun came up.

Athena hated it. She hated the arguing, she hated the party, she hated not getting drunk and she hated not being allowed to have sex.

How was she supposed to have fun if the two fun aspects were taken from her?

However, as she'd been drinking frequently, and everyone knew it, she decided that that little rule no longer applied to her.

She was yet to actually lose her virginity – despite ridding herself of her maiden oath several years ago – as she, along with everyone else, had expected she'd lose it to Poseidon. As that was clearly well and truly not an option anymore, she wasn't really sure who it was going to be.

Her plan was to get as drunk as possible and then fuck the first god that started to resemble Poseidon.

Gods, that sounded so pathetically stupid even in her thoughts.

Athena was relieved when the meeting ended and she didn't have to pretend that she was angry and that she wanted to yell at everyone. That façade got very boring, very quickly.

She was the first to leave, and she retreated to her palace soon after.

The _party _wasn't set to start for another several hours, which gave Athena plenty of time to have a long, relaxing bath.

After turning the water on, she returned to her room and laid out the dress and undergarments she was going to wear. The matching bra and panties were a simple black and pink lace. The dress was strapless and floor length, a light mint colour. It was simple and understated, just how Athena liked it. Other goddesses always either felt the need to be the most ostentatious in the room, or pick a dress that truly reflected their title.

Athena never felt the need for either. Instead, she generally opted for something modest, new and that made her feel good.

Returning to the bathroom, Athena added bath salts, vanilla smelling syrup and rose petals, and did her hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get wet. She lit some nice candles, adding extra scent to the already enticing aroma.

Shedding her traditional Greek toga that was compulsory for Solstice meetings, Athena stepped into the water, sighing in relief as the water soaked into her muscles.

* * *

She's spent too long in the bath and now she was late.

Meh. She didn't really care. However, she knew her father would. Especially when she was three hours late.

Athena grumbled and then gathered her curled hair into her hands and twisted it around elegantly, and then pinned it up with a single long pin with a white flower stuck on the end. She added a couple extra bobby pins to hold it in place, and then used her curling iron to twist loose strands further, reinforcing the ringlets, and then gently waved her fringe.

She brushed some powder on her face, not too worried about her skin, but took time with her eyes, adding perfect shades of eye shadow to hide her dull gray eyes. Adding mascara was necessary, sadly, because otherwise she looked like she had white eyelashes. She hated mascara because it framed her eyes too well, and made the gray too easy to see. She had never liked the colour gray.

Adding a light lip gloss, she smacked her lips together and then grimaced in the mirror, wrinkling her nose at all the make-up and the extravagantly curled hair.

She was glad she only had to put this much effort into her appearance twice a year.

Now running _really _late, Athena snatched her shoes and clutch from beside her bed and then raced out the door. She hurried to the large hall where such occasions were held, and then quickly slipped the black strappy heels on.

Blowing her hair out of her eyes, she pushed open the door and was greeted by raucous laughter, too happy shouting and a distinct smell of alcohol.

Gods, she wanted to leave already. Grabbing a glass of champagne off a passing tray, Athena scanned the crowd for someone she may want to talk to. She downed the rest of the glass, set it on a table and walked in the direction of Artemis.

Once she reached Artemis, she took in the green and silver ombre sequenced dress, and raised her eyebrows at the flashy dress that Artemis wouldn't usually be caught dead in. Hades, she generally wore her Hunters uniform to these things!

Artemis laughed at the astonished look on Athena's face, and simply said, "Percy."

Athena laughed with her, and Artemis smiled widely at the now-rare sound.

"You look lovely, Athena," Artemis complimented.

Athena thanked her and reiterated the statement. "Anyone worth conversing with here?"

Artemis shook her head. "Hades no. There never is." She grabbed two glasses of passing champagne and gave one to Athena.

Percy appeared by Artemis' side and gave her a quick kiss. "Evening, darling. You look ravishing."

Turning to Athena, Percy gave her his charming smile, and Athena's heart skipped a beat at the familiarity she saw in it.

She was reminded of her earlier thought on fucking someone looking like Poseidon, and wrinkled her nose at the thought of shagging Percy.

_Ew. _

Percy, unaware of her thoughts, gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, and Athena was dismayed to find that the young boy was taller than her.

"Athena, you look beautiful," he said, going back to stand by Artemis, taking her hand.

She smiled her thanks and as Artemis turned to her boyfriend, Athena turned to go. She took another large sip and was pulled back by Artemis.

"Wait, I have to tell you something!"

Taking another mouthful of champagne, Athena waited expectantly. Athena could tell Artemis didn't know whether to be excited or nervous, but she just waited for Artemis to spit it out.

"I'm getting married," she blurted.

Athena blinked once, twice and then a third time.

"Married?" the word sounded odd on her tongue, but her tone was simply curious.

Artemis nodded, the smile on her face giving away her excitement.

"Artemis that's . . . that's . . ." Athena couldn't think of a word. Something that never happened.

Artemis' face fell.

"Artemis, that's _fantastic_! I am so happy for you!"

Of course she was. Absolutely ecstatic, in fact. But she couldn't help but feel that underlying current of envy.

Artemis wrapped her arms around Athena. "I couldn't believe it," she said into Athena's hair. "It was so unexpected. Oh, Athena. He's so wonderful."

Athena smiled at the obvious love they shared and Artemis pulled back and then continued to weave a gorgeous tale of how Percy had proposed. When Athena got away, she was emotionally exhausted. She hadn't spent that long talking to someone in a long time, and, ugh, the tale was just too happy.

Grabbing a third drink, this one some deep blue colour, Athena made for the back of the room, which opened up onto a large grassy area. Athena knew an exit from there. Giving up on the party, Athena retreated from the crowded area and started the walk back to her palace.

Well.

That was a good way to spend 40 minutes. She went, she talked, she laughed and she even danced for a couple minutes there.

She'd had enough now.

Walking slowly, Athena took little sips of her drink every now and then, looking out to Olympus.

The glitter of the moon on the water snapped her out of her thoughts.

Ooh, a swim. Gods, how she loved swimming.

The pool on Olympus was expansive, of course, and quite simply one of the most gorgeous features.

It was huge and round, edged by a wooden deck. On the far side, it was nestled into an array of rock fountains and palm trees, which continued around both edges. On one side, the trees thinned out until they hit a spa, illuminated by lights and sitting comfortably in the middle of a large area of the deck. On the other side of it was sand, which sat along the whole front edge of the pool, and slopped into the water. The sand stopped about five metres into the water. On the other side, the trees stopped at a building. You got inside by swimming under a wall that sat just on the top of the water. Once in there, a restaurant was there, literally in the water.

Little stools and tables were bolted to the bottom of the water, and you sat there and ordered and ate your food in the water.

Quite simply, the set up was extravagant, unnecessary and totally beautiful.

Standing at the sands edge, Athena stared out at the water longingly. Slipping her shoes off, she dug her toes in the sand, moaning at the softness rubbing against her feet.

She walked to the water and lifted her dress up, and then put her feet in the water. Her head fell back at it touch and she rocked on her feet.

The water was cold, too cold to swim in, but she really wanted to.

Resorting to the spa, she walked in the shallows around to it. She turned on the bubbles, and then walked down the steps in the water, her dress swirling around her legs. Sitting in the water, she rested her neck and back on the wall, closing her eyes. The dress was heavy on her body, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She sat for a long time, and eventually the bubbles turned off.

She stood up from the water, and climbed up the stairs, the dress sticking heavily to her body, making it difficult to move.

She pressed the button and turned back to the spa, and straightened up when she saw someone standing between her and the water.

"Athena," the figure breathed.

Her breath hitched, not just from the shock, but from the way he could just say her name and it surrounded her, hooded her in its sensual pleasure.

Well, fuck.

"You looked beautiful tonight," Poseidon continued. "So much more beautiful than the other goddesses. They always try too hard."

Athena clenched her teeth. Not saying a single nice word to each other for a year and this was how they began their conversation?

Athena wanted to punch him in the face.

But, when his face softened, and he opened his arms for her, she suddenly found herself launching into his arms. His arms tightened around her wet frame, and the two clung to each other.

"I've missed you so much," Poseidon whispered, rocking her slightly. "Gods, I missed you _so much_."

Athena didn't know when, but she found she'd started to cry, and she held him tighter.

Finally, Poseidon loosened his grip, but he held one arm around her waist as he pulled back to study her. His other hand cupped her face, his thumb caressing her cheek, and Athena leant into the touch.

"Come into the water with me."

"It's cold."

Poseidon smiled. "God of the Seas here, babe." Her stomach fluttered. "I think I can make a bit of water warmer."

He led Athena to the water and she stepped in.

It was as warm as the spa had been.

Poseidon shed his shoes, jacket, shirt and tie, and then stepped in behind her. The two wadded out into waist height water, Athena's dress flowing behind them, Poseidon's pants clinging to his legs.

Athena bit her lip, staring at the other god, and lowered herself under the water.

When Athena stood from the where she had crouched, her dress peeled off her body and pooled in the water, moving with a current only it knew existed.

Keeping eye contact, she reached up slowly, slipping out the bobby pins in her hair, and then finally the long pin that kept the majority of her hair in place. She chucked the hair pieces over her shoulder and ran her hands down her neck, her hair cascading down her back and over he shoulder.

Poseidon stared, and then narrowed his eyes. "I see you're no less of a tease."

Smiling slightly, she shrugged. "I've been practicing."

The thought of Athena baring herself to some other man like she was now made Poseidon step forward and reach for her.

She pushed his hand away and took a step back. "We need to talk, don't you think?"

He groaned and reached for her again. Really? She was going to tease him like that, make him want her so badly, and then say they needed to _talk? _ "Who cares? I forgive you, it's over, can we just -?"

Athena clenched her jaw, her anger soaring. "_Excuse me? You _forgive _me?" _

Poseidon furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah. You cheated on me, remember?"

"Oh, my gods! It was _once! _We're gods, its what we fucking do! Or do you not remember how many times you did that to your wife and she 'forgave you'?"

Poseidon crossed his arms and resentfully responded, "I think she got her revenge for that."

"Oh, so its revenge you want?" Athena spat. "Go on then, you prick, slap me. See if I give a shit. Go on, Poseidon. Get your _revenge_."

What. The. Fuck.

The two stared at each other, testing to see who would dare to move first.

"You're such an ass," Athena said bitterly, starting to wade back to the shore, her dress still caught around her waist.

She was going to walk away? She was going to run into his arms, strip down for him, use her hands to arouse him in a way only she could, and _she _was going to call _him _an ass and walk away from him? Not fucking likely. As she passed him, he said, "Don't you dare walk away from me, Athena."

"What are you gonna do?" she taunted, continuing towards the shore. "Will you stop me?"

Without turning around, he manipulated the water and suddenly Athena was standing in front of him again.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Athena huffed, her arms crossed. He could tell whatever argument that was about to sprout from her lips was going to be both highly amusing and highly frustrating. Poseidon found he didn't even want to hear it.

"You know what? You are just –!"

Their lips pressed together, and Athena was surprised at the turn of events. But, within seconds, she was pressing herself against him, moving her own lips in response. Their lips moved together effortlessly, as if they hadn't spent a year apart. Poseidon remembered exactly what Athena liked, and Athena responded with as much enthusiasm as she used to.

Poseidon had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, gripping her dress and the skin at her hip. His other hand pulled on her hair, tilting her head to the right angle. Her answering moans were all the encouragement Poseidon needed, and he quickly had her legs wrapped around his waist. So lost in the kiss, Athena didn't realise Poseidon was walking the pair back until her back pressed against the far wall.

Her spine arched, and her breasts pressed against Poseidon's chest. He took this opportunity to leave her mouth and trail his lips down her neck, his hands expertly pulling her breasts from her bra. He kissed down her flesh and his mouth covering one nipple, sucking and biting, while his other hand massaged her other breast.

Her head fell back her wooden deck, her moans filling the otherwise silent night.

Her core ached with want, and she knew he wanted her, too. She brought their lips back together, and his hard shaft pressed against her stomach. Poseidon lifted Athena up onto the edge of the pool, and she leant down to keep their lips together.

Her hands drifted down his torso, and one hand graced over his hardness. In response, he bit down on her bottom lip, and she gasped in surprise, breaking away.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he groaned.

"I believe it was you who started," she grinned, pulling down the zip on his pants. "But, I'm not unwilling to finish."

In the back of his mind, Poseidon knew this was the wrong decision and that they'd regret it in the morning, but, as he pushed her down on the deck and she laid with legs spread for _him_, he couldn't bring himself to care.

In one swift movement, her panties disappeared, joining the pile of clothes swirling in the water.

He _really _wanted to enjoy this moment, but he wanted her more. Athena propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at what he was doing. He smirked briefly, and opened her folds with his fingers.

"You're so fucking wet, babe."

Athena never thought of herself as someone who would like the idea of talking dirty, but those five words made her want Poseidon to do it more. His mouth then covered her clit, and he started to suck, the action causing Athena to cry out in pleasure, her head falling back. He continued to work his mouth and tongue, finding out what she liked and what was most pleasurable.

Athena's breath became labored, and Poseidon hooked one of her legs over his shoulders, and the better access made Athena cry out loudly. Her first orgasm was intense. The waves of pleasure rolled over her, and she continually cried out, her fingers scraping the ground and her back arching.

As her breath and heart rate slowed, the fog left her eyes and she saw Poseidon smiling at her.

"You are so beautiful."

A faint smile graced her lips at the compliment. "Thanks," she whispered hoarsely.

She sat up and stared down at him. "How can I do that for you?" she asked quietly. "I mean, I know _how, _but, how do I do it? Like, how do I -?"

Poseidon laughed at her awkwardness, and said, "I'll show you," and then flashed them to his palace on Olympus.

* * *

The next morning, Athena woke to an empty bed. Her body ached. She looked around, surveying the mess they'd made last night.

The top rung of the bed head's wooden bars was snapped in half. Feathers were scattered everywhere. Pillows covered the floor, and in the corner was a shattered glass. Though, that only broke because Poseidon had knocked over the table the vase was on in the middle of the night on his way to get something to eat.

Athena sat up and stretched, her bones cracking and muscles aching. The smell of breakfast wafted up the hallway, and Athena grinned. She wasn't hung over, not at all, but she could do with some greasy food right about now.

However, she realized she didn't actually have anything to wear and along with that realization came another; they left their clothes at the pool last night.

Concentrating, she made the clothes appear in her arms, and then flashed to her palace.

She dumped the clothes and then went to her bedroom, limping with each step. The muscles were warming up, however, and weren't hurting as much as when she woke up.

Once in her closet, she just grabbed a simple, flowing white nightgown, and slipped it over her head.

She then went to her bathroom and brushed her hair and put on some perfume, and then ate a mint instead of brushing her teeth. She flashed back to Poseidon's palace.

He wouldn't even know she left.

She walked downstairs, trying to hide her limp, smothering a smile as she remembered the activities that brought it on. She walked through a few more hallways and rooms then rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Poseidon had his back to her, frying something on the stove. He had on a pair of blue-checkered pajama bottoms and a white shirt. Athena moved a stool away from the island and sat down.

"Good morning," Poseidon greeted.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

Athena smiled at the conversation. She'd missed someone asking her this every morning.

"When I was actually sleeping, I slept _very _well," she grinned. "And you?"

"Much the same, my dear," he replied, turning around with a plate for her. "Here you go. Still your favorite, I presume?"

He set the breakfast down in front of her – asparagus, ham and poached eggs, topped with hollandaise – and she nodded eagerly. "As always."

He sat next to her with his own breakfast, a bacon, cheese and avocado croissant and the two ate in silence.

"You always made the best hollandaise sauce," Athena said finally, almost finished.

"You only say that because you make shit hollandaise," he chuckled.

"I always make shit everything," she responded. "You're the better cook."

He nodded. "Remember that time you made our dinner? I should say _tried _to make our dinner. It was supposed to be chicken parmigiana or something. All I know is you very nearly burnt your palace to the ground."

"Oh my gods," she groaned, her face in her hands. "We agreed not the bring that up, remember? Besides, I think the toasted sandwiches we ended up having were very nice."

"Yeah, because I made them!" Poseidon laughed. "But, what about that cake you made for our fifth anniversary?"

"Oh . . . that." Athena looked sheepish. "I made that with Artemis and Percy."

"Of course, now it makes sense. I never had a slice of that."

"Neither did I. I had to push it off the table before Aphrodite could see our names written on it."

"Oh, that's right. That was the day Aphrodite wanted to have sex with me. You went crazy trying to win."

Athena smiled. "Good times."

The conversation trailed off, and turned awkward.

"Speaking of food," Poseidon said. "Look what I made the other day."

He took his plate to the sink, then opened the fridge and pulled out a plate lined with little slices.

"Is that cheesecake?" Athena asked.

"It sure is. White chocolate and berry cheesecake slice, to be exact. Want a piece?"

She went to say no, but he said, "Of course you do," and smiled, like he knew she was too full, but that she secretly really wanted it.

He was right.

He put her breakfast plate in the sink and then grabbed two small plates, putting a slice on both of them. He then put a dollop of cream on the side and drizzled the dish with a raspberry coulis.

"You cook too much food," Athena said, putting some of everything on her fork.

He shrugged. "Someone always eats it."

She put the dessert in her mouth and instantly moaned at the taste. She swallowed, then said, "Gods, Poseidon, that's beautiful! Wow."

"Glad you like it," he said.

"Do you remember the first time you cooked for us?" Athena asked a few minutes later. "You bumped into my chair when you were packing up. I followed you to that park, remember?"

"I do. And then a few months later I came to that coffee shop you'd shown me. You were reading Harry Potter or something, right?"

"Yeah. Can you believe that Oceanus tried to kill me almost six years ago? It's such a short amount of time in our lives, but so many things happened."

"Oh gods, what about London? What a crazy few days! Medusa, ugh. Crazy bitch. And Amphitrite."

"Fucking crazy bitch."

A grin stretched across Poseidon's face and he stared at Athena.

"What?" she asked, swallowing the last bite of her cheesecake.

"It's hot when you swear," he said. "Almost as hot as you were last night, screaming my –"

"Poseidon!" she interrupted, laughing.

"Little less laughter, a bit more enthusiasm, love."

"Gods, stop it!" she laughed, a blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, okay. Listen, I have stuff to do at home today, but I want to talk. Dinner here at eight?"

Athena nodded. "I would like that."

"Alright. See you then."

She stood from her chair and Poseidon laughed heartily at her awkward walk.

"Proud of yourself, are you?" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I have to admit, I am, actually. You'll be fine in a couple of hours."

Athena grumbled a bit more and Poseidon chuckled. "Pleasure is pain, sweetheart, and I'm sure there was enough pleasure to outweigh a slight awkward walk."

Athena pretended to think on it. "Wellll . . ."

"Do you need to be reminded, love?" Poseidon said, leaning against the counter.

"I think I may need to be. My memory of last night is a bit foggy."

"Well, we can't let that happen."

Athena stepped back into his arms, and their lips met a second later, moving slowly.

They broke away, and, at the same, they both whispered something they hadn't said in a year.

"I love you."


End file.
